Mass Effect: Peace at Last
by nhaer042
Summary: The Reaper War has ended letting Shepard and Tali finally have a chance at peace.
1. Prologue

Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the brief hiatus but I needed to figure out where this story was going. I have a game plan now and my ideas for the most part sorted out. I want to thank my old readers for their patience (you all rock) and I want to welcome new readers and thank you for checking my story out. The prologue and Chapter One are the same but I'll be adding new chapters and re-uploading old chapters as time goes on. And for those wondering, I am going to be working on separate Garrus/Liara and Kaidan/Jack stories as I promised, but it will be a while before either are posted. Baby steps and all that.

Name: Nick Shepard

Class: Vanguard

Pre-Service History: Colonist

Psych Profile: War Hero

Paragon

Love Interest: Tali

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Prologue

Nick Shepard's chest burned as he made his mad dash towards the beam.

_Keep pushing. Almost there._

Shepard looked back behind him to Javik and Tali. The Prothean was on the commander's heels. Shepard could see the fire in his eyes, a five thousand year quest for vengeance nearly done. Tali was lagging a bit but was managing to keep up.

"Commander, Harbinger will be there any second!" Joker urgently spoke through Shepard's communicator. "You need to get to the beam quick!"

"I know!" Shepard shouted, very annoyed. He heard a Reaper's cry and looked up to see Harbinger charging its beam. "Move! Move!" Shepard shouted to his team. The three ran faster, their legs feeling like they were about to fall off. A beam shot to their left and Shepard spared a quick glance to see a Mako explode killing a few soldiers. Harbinger landed off to the right, still firing its laser.

Shepard looked ahead. They were close. It was almost over.

_Then why do I get the feeling this is where we crash and burn? No! Can't think like that. Not now!_

Shepard noticed Harbinger fire its laser. He pushed himself harder. His teammates followed suit. Shepard dived into the beam just as Harbinger's laser struck behind him.

Shepard found himself diving into the Citadel. He looked around. He didn't know where he was. He'd never seen this hall before. Corpses were laid about the sides of the hallway and a couple of Keepers at their terminals seemingly ignorant of their surroundings. It didn't take much to disgust Shepard, but right now, he felt like hurling. Then a thought hit him.

"Tali! Javik!" he shouted as he looked back. He saw his team looking at the hall. Javik only glared at the repulsive sight not bothering to acknowledge Shepard. Tali was just staring, probably with a look of horror if Shepard knew her. Her head snapped to Shepard when he spoke. Shepard stood up and faced them.

"Keelah. . .what is this place?" Tali said almost in a whisper. Fear and disgust were in her voice.

"I have seen many atrocities done by the Reapers," Javik spoke, hatred lining his words, "but this is sickening even for them. If I did not know better, I would think they get some sort of sick enjoyment from this."

Suddenly Anderson came out of the beam. He tumbled to the ground clutching his side. Shepard helped him up.

"Anderson?" Shepard asked shock. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Shepard," he replied.

"How did you get up here?"

"My men and I hid behind some debris," Anderson explained. "We waited for Harbinger to leave. When it finally did I told the surviving men to retreat. They were all too wounded to fight. I came up alone hoping I'd run into you." Anderson looked around, his eyes widening at what he saw. "What happened here?"

"Reaper forces must have left them to die," Shepard said.

"Could they be saving them for processing later?" Anderson asked.

"Where would they process them? And why just leave them here to rot?"

"Maybe they take them where the Keepers are made?" Tali suggested.

"This all speculation," Javik interjected. The other three looked at him in surprise. "We are here to stop the Reapers. Save those who are still alive. The dead are beyond our help."

"I hate to admit it but he's right," said Shepard. "We have a job to finish."

"Right," agreed Anderson. "Let's get those arms opened."

The four of them walked until they reached a large opened room. Opposite them was a control panel. Behind that was an enormous window. They could see Earth in the distance as the Reapers battled Sword.

"There's a panel," Anderson said. He walked over to the panel followed by Javik. Suddenly, they stopped frozen in their tracks. Shepard looked back at Tali. She was frozen too. He looked back to Javik and Anderson. He tried to walk forward. His legs didn't move. He tried to move his arms but with no success. He couldn't even wiggle his fingers.

"Wh-what is th-this?" Shepard managed to ask. Even speaking suddenly became a chore.

"That it but a taste of the powers we can obtain from the Reapers," answered a voice all too familiar to Shepard. The Illusive Man walked out. _How'd he get here? Was he waiting for us?_ His face and necked covered in cybernetics, the result of indoctrination. "You l-look like S-Saren," spat Shepard.

"No," replied the Illusive Man, "I am nothing like Saren. Saren sought to unite with the Reapers. Subject all of us to their reign. He was weak and was fooled into believing we could coexist with them. He ultimately found out he was wrong. No, my goals are much more realistic. I understand we can't live alongside them." He looked over to Shepard. "But I also understand the foolishness of destroying them."

"You're the fool," Shepard said still struggling to speak. "You h-honestly think you can c-control them. Th-they are millennia beyond us. Th-they wouldn't f-fall to a mere human. L-least of all the likes of y-you."

"Don't try and get me worked up, Commander," said the Illusive Man almost laughing, "it won't work. Nothing you say will."

"Why are you doing this, human?" asked Javik. He seemed to have less trouble speaking then Shepard. "The Reapers will destroy us all if we stand divided. That w-was the mistake of my cycle. D-do not let it be the mistake of yours as well."

"The mistake was thinking we could destroy them at all," argued the Illusive Man. "As Shepard said they are beyond us. We can't hope to destroy them. But I've been able to control them before. You saw Sanctuary. You saw what I was able to do!" His voice sounded almost crazed.

"S-Sanctuary w-was a h-horrid d-display of torture," said Tali struggling to speak worse than Shepard was. "Y-you claim to f-fight for h-humanity, yet you b-betray it at e-every turn."

"You're p-projects at Sanctuary failed anyway," Shepard added. "You're only fooling yourself."

"But I had control for a brief moment. I know I can control them for good!"

"You're deluded," said Anderson. "I pity you."

"I have enough of your stubborn defiance!" shouted the Illusive Man. "I am in control! I will show you." Suddenly, Shepard felt his hand pull out his Phalanx and point it at Anderson.

"Sh-Shepard?" Anderson asked surprised. "W-what are you doing?"

"I-it isn't me!" answered Shepard.

"Resist Commander!" said Javik.

"Y-you are s-stronger than him, Shepard," assured Tali. "You can d-defy him."

"Fools," laughed the Illusive Man. "Even in your final moments you defy the inevitable. I will show you the error of your ways." He waved his hand casually and stood there smiling as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he looked at Shepard in surprise. "I don't understand. You were supposed to shoot Anderson, Shepard. Why didn't you?"

Shepard didn't answer. It was taking every ounce of will power to not pull the trigger. He knew he couldn't resist for long. Summoning all his strength, he pointed his gun at the Illusive Man. Shepard could feel the Illusive Man try and make him point the gun at Anderson. He resisted. He needed to. He wasn't going to lose another friend to Cerberus.

"How are you doing this Shepard?" the Illusive Man asked through clenched teeth. "You can't resist! I-"

He was interrupted as a shot from Shepard pistol firing echoed through the room. The Illusive Man fell to the ground with a bullet wound between his eyes.

"Just shut up," Shepard murmured. Immediately, the four of them regained control over their bodies. Anderson walked over to the control panel and opened the Citadel arms. He put his finger up to his ear.

"Hackett, it's Anderson," he said into his communicator. "The Illusive Man is dead and the Citadel arms are opening. Activate the Crucible."

"Copy that, Anderson," replied Hackett. "It is being activated as we speak."

Soon after, the Crucible attached itself to the Citadel. Shepard and his group couldn't see it but he felt a small tremor as the two enormous structures were linked. Suddenly the control panel was projecting a new display. Anderson looked it over.

"I can't read it," he stated. "I'm not familiar with the language." The other three approached and looked at the display.

"It is Prothean," Javik explained.

"Yeah. I recognize it," said Shepard. "It's instructions on how to turn the Catalyst on." He looked over at Javik. "Would you like to do the honors?"

The Prothean shook his head slowly. "No, Commander, this is your cycle. It should be you to activate it."

"What about your revenge?"

"Watching the Reapers burn will be more than enough," he answered almost smiling. He stood aside as Shepard approached and punched in the commands. Numbers began to appear and seemed to be counting down.

"It says it's going to take a couple minutes to activate."

"We can hold out," assured Anderson.

"Shepard, Anderson, come in. Do you copy?" Hackett's voice sounded urgent as he spoke.

"We copy," replied Shepard. "What's the situation?"

"A Reaper just separated itself from the battle and is headed towards the Citadel."

_Harbinger. It has to be. _"Sir, it's Harbinger. You need to hold it off; the Catalyst needs time to charge."

"Understood." Shepard's group looked out the window to see Harbinger approach. To the right they saw the _Normandy _leading a group of ten fighters at Harbinger. The ships fired their beams at the Reaper distracting it. Harbinger tried to fire at its attackers but was outmaneuvered. One last time Harbinger charged its beam. The _Normandy_ and the fighters saw their chance and fired their Thanix cannons at the Reaper. Harbinger gave out a final cry as it exploded.

"About time," Shepard stated. Tali hugged him as Javik and Anderson looked on smiling. However, unbeknownst to them the Illusive Man's corpse started to mutate. His skin became pale, his hair fell out, he grew taller and lankier, claws appeared at the ends of his fingers, and more cybernetics appeared all over his body. He stood up and ran towards Shepard. Javik noticed just in time as the Illusive Man tried to jab his claws into Shepard.

"Look out, Commander!" Javik shouted as he pushed him out of the way, taking the Illusive Man's fatal blow.

"Javik!" shouted Shepard.

"Foolish Prothean," said the Illusive Man. His voice sounded like a cross between his and Harbinger's voices. "Now your species is truly dead."

"Harbinger?" asked Shepard.

"Yes," replied Harbinger as he dropped Javik. "You were a fool to think I could be so easily dispatched. I will show you the error of your ways." He ran to Shepard but was met with a round from Tali's shotgun to his side.

"I don't think so," said Tali. Shepard finally caught his bearings as he pulled out his own shotgun and fired at Harbinger. It recoiled from the blast. Shepard got up and tried to hit it with a biotic punch, but Harbinger jumped out of the way and stood in the center of the room. Shepard hit Harbinger with a biotic charge almost knocking it off its feet. Tali and Anderson fired their pistols at it but did little damage. A point blank shot from Shepard's shotgun knocked it back a bit further. Harbinger knocked Shepard's gun out of his hand and tackled him to the ground.

"Enough, Shepard," he said. "This war is over. You cannot defy me. Accept de-augh!" It grunted as Chiktikka hit it with electric shocks. Harbinger roared in annoyance as he wiped out the drone with one swing. He looked back a Shepard only to hind his pistol pointed at its face. Shepard pulled the trigger as he fired into Harbinger's eyes. The creature recoiled in pain as Shepard managed to get back on his feet. His body was glowing as biotic energy rushed through him.

"No!" he shouted as he punched Harbinger's face. "You give up!" He punched Harbinger's chest. "You give in!" He punched its face again. "You accept defeat!" He grabbed Harbinger by the throat and through him over the side of the floor they were standing on. Harbinger grabbed the edge with its hands. Shepard stood over it. He shoved the creature's left hand off the edge with his foot and stood on the fingers of its right hand pressing down hard.

"You cannot do this!" Harbinger stated. "We provide order to your chaos! We are your salvation! We are your future!"

"We'll decide our own future, thanks," replied Shepard as he shoved Harbinger's remaining hand off of the edge. The creature shouted as it fell into the seemingly endless depths below. He looked over at the others and saw Tali holding Javik in her arms and Anderson standing above them. Shepard ran over to them and knelt by Javik. The Prothean had five large gashes across his chest where Harbinger struck him. "We'll get you out of here, Javik."

"No, Commander," replied the Prothean weakly. "My time has come. I am ready to join my people." Shepard was about to argue when he heard a beeping noise coming from the control panel. He looked out the window to see the Reapers being shocked by mysterious white electricity and suddenly explode. Javik smiled as he watched his hated enemies burn. "It is over. My mission is complete. Farewell, Commander. May your cycle find peace that has eluded so many before it." Tears started to well in Shepard's eyes as the last Prothean gave his final breath.

"Goodbye, Javik. It was an honor."

Tali carefully lay Javik down as Shepard stood up and walked towards the window. Anderson stood to his left and Tali to his right. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's finally over," she said relieved.

"You did good, son," said Anderson looking at Shepard with a smile. "You did real good."

"Thank you, sir," answered Shepard. A small smile crept on his face as he watched the Reapers finally die.

_Peace at last._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Plans for the Future

Here's chapter one. Also, couple of things I forgot to mention before: 1) Credit for this story goes to myself and my unnamed co-writer and 2) You all can consider this and my future ME stories in the same canon because, hey, I like continuity.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 1: Plans for the Future

Shepard stood looking over the Memorial Wall on Deck 3 of the _Normandy_. All the names on the wall each represented a sacrifice that was made in an effort to defeat the Reapers.

There were six names in particular that came to Shepard's mind as he scanned the wall. First was Ashley Williams. Ash was an outstanding soldier who sacrificed herself to make sure Saren's plan to breed a krogan army was destroyed. Shepard had to leave her behind to help Kaidan make sure the bomb meant to destroy the facility went off. Shepard always regretted not being able to save her, but her final words always gave him peace.

_I don't regret a thing._

The second was Mordin Solus. Mordin had sacrificed himself to cure the genophage, a sterility plague that the krogan race had been bearing well over a millennium. Mordin insisted on giving his life to make sure the cure was dispersed. A smile came to Shepard's face as he thought of Mordin's little quip before he left.

_Had to be me._ _Someone else might have gotten it wrong._

The third grave belonged to Thane Krios. Thane was killed by a Cerberus assassin named Kai Leng while defending the Salarian Councilor. His actions earned him a statue on the Presidium on the Citadel. In his final moments Thane died giving a blessing to Shepard.

_Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me._

Next was Legion whose platform was buried on Rannoch. Legion sacrificed himself to give full sentience to the Geth. His final moments confirmed the fact that he truly did have a soul.

_I know, Tali. But thank you. Keelah se'lai._

Next was James Vega. James, Garrus, and Liara went to retrieve Cortez after he crashed the shuttle. They found him and a small group of civilians and soldiers pinned down by Reaper forces. James died when he distracted a Banshee that was looking to kill Cortez. The young soldier was impaled by the creature's claws. James didn't go down easily, killing the Banshee with a shotgun round to the face at point blank range. Garrus said he died with that same cocky smile on his face and a taunt as his final words.

_Killed a Banshee with a shotgun to the head. Think you can beat that, Scars?_

Finally, there was Javik. The last of the legendary Protheans, their legacy died with him, but something told Shepard that Javik would have wanted it that way. He was mortally wounded saving Shepard from a Harbinger possessed Illusive Man and died watching the Reapers meet their end. It was the first time Shepard saw the battle-worn Prothean truly at peace. He recalled the ancient warrior's last moments.

_Farewell, Commander. May your cycle find peace that has eluded so many before it._

A single tear crawled down Shepard's face. These were allies, friends, and brothers-in-arms. These were people who gave their lives for the good of the galaxy. They were heroes that influenced the outcome of the war in some way. He could only hope that their memories wouldn't fall to the wayside and be forgotten by the generations to come.

"Nick?" came a familiar voice from behind him. Shepard looked over his shoulder briefly at Tali then back to the wall. He smiled and faced Tali, holding her hands in his. "Something wrong?"

"Nah," he answered. "Just. . .saying goodbye."

"Speaking of goodbyes, the others will be here soon."

"Yeah," he said sadly. It had been three months since the war ended. Many of the aliens had gone home but Shepard's squad, current and former, had stayed to help rebuild before going home, but it was time for them to return. They had planned a final farewell party on the _Normandy_. Shepard wasn't looking forward to it. He hated goodbyes.

It was loud on the _Normandy_. Everyone was enjoying themself. It was their last time together and they were enjoying each other's company. They all sat around a table in the Crew Deck as they ate and drank to their hearts' content. Wrex and Zaeed were exchanging war stories. Grunt listened intently as the two experienced warriors spoke, soaking in every word they said.

"I faced a Thresher Maw one-on-one during my Rite of Passage," Wrex bragged. "I killed it when I detonated a grenade on an old pillar. Slimy worm was crushed before it could get away."

"Not bad," said Zaeed sounding unimpressed. "I once singlehandedly raided a batarian pirate ship. I managed to plant bombs all over the ship right under their noses. When we landed I snuck out and detonated the bombs. Scum never knew what hit 'em." They continued on like this, each throwing out a story more impressive than the last.

Kasumi was chatting quietly with Tali occasionally stealing a quick glance at Shepard. _Are they talking about me? _Miranda was catching up with Jacob and getting acquainted with his girlfriend, Brynn Cole. Samara was simply observing everyone as she quietly ate. Kaidan was sitting with Jack. The two met during the final battle when Kaidan went to help provide biotic support and seemed to hit it off pretty well surprisingly enough. Garrus sat next to Liara. The two had become close since they rejoined Shepard and these past three months gave them plenty of time to foster their relationship. Shepard was happy for them. _About time Garrus finally found a woman._ Joker and Kenneth were exchanging jokes while Gabby, EDI, and Samantha were enjoying a nice conversation trying to ignore them. Shepard looked around for Steve but couldn't find him. He had made himself scarce after James died, blaming himself for the young soldier's death. Shepard knew what it was like to have friends sacrifice themselves for him. He knew he would always feel a small hint of guilt after Ash and Javik's deaths. _Steve just needs time._ Dr. Chakwas and Engineer Adams were chatting idly sharing a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"So," Shepard spoke much to everyone's surprise. He had been quietly listening the entire time. "What are you all planning to do with your lives now that the war is over?" It felt weird asking that. An awkward silence was held in the air until Wrex finally spoke.

"Grunt and I are going back to Tuchanka. Bakara and I have plans for the Krogan people that hopefully won't result in another war."

"I'm rebuilding Aralakh Company," Grunt added. "If Wrex and Bakara's plans are going to work, the Krogan will need their best ready to defend it."

"I wish your people luck."

"Thanks, Shepard," said Wrex. "We're going to need it."

"What about you, Joker?" asked Shepard.

"EDI and I are planning to stay on the _Normandy_," answered Joker. "I don't know about you but I'm not quite ready to retire just yet."

"The same goes for us," interjected Gabby. Kenneth nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying," said Adams. "Someone has to make sure Kenneth doesn't blow the engines up." Kenneth scoffed at the older engineer's remark.

"I'm also going to stay," added Samantha. "I've grown quite fond of my position on the _Normandy_."

"I'm staying as well," said Chakwas. "The _Normandy_ is my home. I'm not ready to leave it yet."

"Glad to know the _Normandy_ isn't losing the best of its crew," said Shepard smiling.

"I've been given an offer by the Alliance to lead the Corsairs," said Jacob. "I won't be able to fight," he said solemnly as he rubbed his left knee which had suffered an injury leaving him with a permanent limp, "but I can still coordinate the teams. I'm not sure if I'm qualified though."

"You were a good soldier, Jacob" said Shepard trying to assure him, "but I think you'll make a better leader."

"Maybe. I'll definitely give it some thought."

"What about you, Zaeed?" asked Shepard to the old mercenary.

"I got some plans, but first I'm gonna take a vacation. I need a break from all the fighting."

"I think we could all use that. Kasumi?"

The master thief sat up as she spoke. "Oh, you know me, Shep. Just going back to what I do best."

"Try not to get into too much trouble. I'd hate to have to crash another dinner party."

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't have fun," laughed Kasumi.

Shepard chuckled. He looked over to Jack and Kaidan. "What about you two?"

"I got offered a teaching position at Grissom Academy," answered Kaidan.

"You going to take it?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I'm done with all the fighting. Hopefully, teaching won't involve too many explosions."

"Unless Cerberus attacks again," Jack said jokingly. Kaidan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Cerberus is disorganized," said Miranda taking the comment seriously, "but they still pose a threat. I am working with Liara to find any Cerberus cells and am taking them out personally."

"Well. . .good luck with that ex-cheerleader," replied Jack. Shepard could have sworn he heard a small amount of respect in that sentence.

"Thanks."

_Now Miranda and Jack are getting along. What's the galaxy coming too?_ "What about you, Samara?" asked Sheprd.

"I wish to spend some time with Falere," replied the Justicar. "We are the only family each other has left. I do not want to leave her behind like I did so long ago."

"I understand. I wish you two the best," said Shepard. Samara nodded in response. He looked over to Garrus and Liara. "So, Garrus, Liara, you two have any big plans?"

"I hear the Shadow Broker lost a few good agents," said Garrus smirking. "I think I might send an application. See if he or _she_ would have any work for me."

"I'm sure the Shadow Broker would benefit greatly from an agent of your caliber, Garrus," replied Liara smirking as well. Everyone at the table was smiling at the two. Literally everyone at the table was aware Liara was the Shadow Broker and she knew they knew. Shepard still didn't get why she felt the need to be secretive about it around them though. _I hope Garrus helps her lose some of that paranoia._

"What about you, Shepard?" asked Garrus. "What does the Savior of the Galaxy have planned for his future?"

Shepard glanced at Tali out of the corner of his eye for a second, "That has yet to be decided."

The next few hours were spent drinking, talking, or gambling. Jack, Grunt, Wrex, and Zaeed got into a drinking contest, with Wrex just barely winning. Shepard won 700 credits in a game of Skyllian Five much to the dismay of Kaidan, Garrus, and Jacob. Everyone else was scattered amongst the Crew Deck saying their final goodbyes. Shepard's heart sunk as he realized this was perhaps the last time they would be together other than reunions which may or may not even happen. He had come to think of his squad and crew as family and the thought of saying goodbye just didn't sit well with him.

Finally the party ended and everyone had left. Shepard watched as the last of them flew off in shuttles to the next stage of their lives. As sad as he was, it was good to see everyone finally able to move on. His thoughts were interrupted by a three-fingered hand clasping onto his left shoulder.

"Hey, Shepard, said Garrus in his usual calm voice, "you got a minute?"

"Sure, Garrus," Shepard replied, what's up?"

"I thought I'd spend a little bit of quality time with my best friend before I head off to who knows where."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought we'd just do something stupid just for the heck of it," he said flaring his mandibles into a grin. Shepard grinned as well. He knew where this was going.

Garrus and Shepard were on top of a building that overlooked most of London. They always liked to do stupid things together. It was how they built their friendship. Garrus set down the box of beer bottles they had brought with them. There were plenty around after the drinking contest on the _Normandy_.

"Wow. Look at how much of London they rebuilt," Shepard said. He looked over the landscape and saw a memorial that was built to remember the sacrifice of the war with the Reapers.

"Yeah," Garrus replied, "Sure looks different. Hopefully, the rest of the galaxy can have as swift a recovery."

Shepard walked to the box with the bottles and grabbed one. Garrus then snatched his trusty Mantis off his back, while preparing for what Shepard was going to do next.

"I beat you the last time we did this remember?" Shepard asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"I got careless, Shepard. I thought the only gun you were halfway decent with was a shotgun. I won't make that mistake again. Now shut up and throw the bottle." Shepard threw the bottle as far as he could, and Garrus aimed quickly down his scope and shattered the glass within two seconds.

"So Shepard," Garrus said, "Any plans for the future?"

"I said that I'm not sure yet."

"Don't give me that crap. You're telling me you don't have any plans for our favorite machinist?" Garrus handed the Mantis to Shepard and walked to grab a bottle.

"Just like you don't have any plans for our resident Shadow Broker?" Shepard replied with a smirk.

Garrus glared at Shepard and threw the bottle as far as he could. Shepard looked down the scope. "I have plans for Tali," Shepard remarked. As he was saying those words, he pulled the trigger and the glass shattered within three seconds of leaving Garrus' hand.

"Getting a little slow, aren't we, Shepard?" Garrus laughed.

"Me? Of course not," Shepard laughed along.

Shepard handed Garrus the Mantis, walked over to the box, and grabbed two bottles.

"Let's up the difficulty, shall we?" Shepard asked.

"Fine by me," Garrus replied with a cocky tone, "I don't mind humiliating you too much."

"So, you and Liara?"

"Only time will tell. If the things keep going the way they are now, maybe things will become permanent."

Shepard chuckled and tossed the two bottles at the same time. Garrus quickly aimed down the scope and shot the bottles within two seconds. He looked over at Shepard and a cocky grin appeared. "Beat that, Shepard."

He handed the rifle to Shepard and grabbed two bottles. "Now that you know about me and Liara, what about you and Tali," Garrus asked. Garrus threw the bottles and Shepard aimed down the scope. He seemed a little distracted and took the bottles out within three seconds and with three bullets.

"Ok, Shepard. We both know you aren't that bad," Garrus remarked. "What is distracting you?"

"Nothing," Shepard replied putting his hand in his pocket. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

Shepard was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"What are you messing with, Shepard," Garrus asked noting the bulge protruding out of his friend's pocket. He went over and snatched the item out of the pocket. "What have we here? My, my, it's a box. And inside the box is," Garrus opened the box, "a ring! Shepard, you sly dog." It was a gold ring that looked to be custom made to fit a quarian finger. There was a small but very nice looking diamond in the ring. Garrus examined the inside of the ring's band and saw the words _Keelahse'lai _engraved on the inside. "That's a bit cheesy isn't it, Shepard?"

Shepard snatched the ring back from Garrus, put it back in the box, and placed it in his pocket. "Nobody asked you," he said. His face was a bit red with embarrassment. Garrus just laughed at his friend's expense.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," Garrus said when he regained composure. "I'm happy for you. After all this, you deserve to live happily ever after."

"Now that was cheesy," Shepard said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Just get those credits ready because loser buys drinks, and your about to buy me the whole bar."

The competition continued for thirty minutes. Small talk continued during the contest. In the end every bottle from the box was just shattered remains all on the ground below. Final score was Shepard: 20 bottles and Garrus: 17 bottles.

"Losing twice in a row," Garrus remarked hanging his head in shame. "Truly I have brought dishonor to my family."

"Yep. So time to buy drinks, and you are about to by me the whole bar," Shepard replied smirking.

It had been two hours since Garrus and Liara left for Thessia. Shepard stood at the balcony of the hotel room he and Tali were staying at and looked over the city. The moon shown bright and the stars dotted the sky. It was a long time since Shepard had done any stargazing. The last time he remembered doing that was when he sixteen. It was a couple of weeks before the batarians hit the colony. It was the last time he actually felt at peace. He smiled as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a helmet rest between his shoulder blades.

"Hey," came the soft voice of his quarian lover.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stargazing."

"What?"

"Stargazing," Shepard repeated. "It's when you just stare up at the stars. I've always found it soothing. You've never done it before?"

"I lived on ships my whole life, Nick," she said with a bit of a laugh. She rested her chin on his left shoulder. "I saw stars all the time. They never really seemed all that special."

"Really?" asked Shepard a bit taken aback. "I remember when I was a kid I used sit on a hill outside the colony and try and pick out constellations."

"You were an aspiring astronomer?" asked Tali jokingly. Shepard chuckled.

"No, it was just something I did on occasion. I was never really good at it. Most of the time I would just lay on the ground and enjoy the quiet." Tali positioned herself so that she was next to Shepard. She kept her left arm around his waist and rested her head on his right shoulder.

"That sounds nice," she said as she looked up at the stars. "I guess there is a certain beauty to them when you take the time to look." Shepard just smiled as silence overtook the two. Shepard then realized something. He was calm. For once the weight galaxy wasn't on his shoulders. He was actually being allowed to have a peaceful moment for the first time since he was sixteen. He looked at Tali and smiled.

_And now I even have someone to enjoy the peace with._ Shepard played with the small box in his pocket. He started to debate whether or not he should propose right then and there. His mind told him to wait until at least Earth had become more stable. His heart told him he had waited too long already. _You waited too long on the SR-1 and got killed before you could tell her how you felt. You finally admitted it to her on the SR-2 but got yourself incarcerated before you could make it permanent. Now the Reapers are dead and you're still waiting! Just ask her you coward!_ Shepard inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He _had _waited too long. It was time to settle this. He turned so that he was facing Tali. She just looked at him.

"Something the matter?" she asked. Shepard felt his legs turn to jelly and his heart was trying to pound its was out of his chest.

"N-no, nothing's wrong," he answered. _Great now I'm stuttering. Get it together, Shepard. _"I, uh, just wanted to ask you something. I-I'm not sure exactly how quarians do this so I, um, figured I would use the human tradition."

"Human tradition of what?" she asked, very confused. Shepard pulled the box out of his pocket.

"You've always been at my side, Tali," said Shepard. "Ever since Saren, you were always there for me. When Cerberus brought me back, everything was so unfamiliar. Even old friends felt like strangers. But you were the one person who didn't change. You had grown, sure, but you were still the same Tali. When I thought our mission was suicide, you gave me hope. When the Reapers finally came, you left your people to help me. I never thought you would do that, but you did. You were there when I needed you. I can't tell you what that meant to me."

"Is there a reason you are telling me all this?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is thank you," he said. _No, no, tell her how you really feel. _"And that I love you." _Come on, Shepard. Ask her._ He got down on his right knee. "I should have asked you this long before now," he admitted as he presented the ring. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Rannoch, will you marry me?"

Tali was speechless. She was glad she read those articles on human mating customs or she would have no idea what Shepard was asking her. She took the ring and put in on the middle finger of her left hand. Then she got on her knees so her face was level with Shepard's and started to remove her mask. Shepard tried to stop her; afraid of what Earth's atmosphere would do to her, but she gently pushed his hand aside and took her mask off. Shepard saw her beautiful, smiling face and noticed tears starting to well up in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away the tears were streaming down her face. Shepard smiled as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"So, can I take that as a 'Yes'?"

* * *

I'm still working on the next chapter. Might be a little bit before I get it posted. Anywho, thanks for reading!


	3. Cold Feet Shepard?

I would like to thank my co-writer for his help with this chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 2: Cold Feet, Shepard?

Shepard stood in front of the mirror fiddling with his bowtie. He hated ties. Always had. It felt like the stupid things were trying to strangle him. He particularly hated bowties since he could never figure out how to tie them. He wanted to just wear his Alliance commander uniform but Tali wanted him to wear a tuxedo for their wedding. She said it made him look more handsome than his commander uniform did or something like that. Personally, Shepard hated any sort of formal wear, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to Tali. Not for anything regarding their wedding day anyhow. And if he was honest he thought he looked pretty good. _Now if I can just figure out this stupid bowtie!_ He tried to tie it one more time but it came out lopsided. He groaned loudly as he untied it to try again.

"You alright, Shepard?" Shepard looked in the mirror and saw Anderson behind him. He turned around to face his old friend.

"I think this thing has a mind of its own," joked Shepard. Anderson smiled as he approached Shepard and fixed his bowtie. Shepard smiled weakly and looked back at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his coat a bit and let out a sigh. "Something wrong?"

"I-I don't know," admitted Shepard.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" asked Anderson.

"No, it isn't that. I guess. . .do you think I'm capable of this, Anderson?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been a soldier since I was sixteen. I've got a lot of scars, physical and emotional. Seen a lot of things I wish with every fiber of my being I could forget. I had good friends who died because I couldn't save them."

"I'll admit that you've seen some disturbing things, Shepard," said Anderson, "but you've kept it together. When the galaxy threw its weight on your shoulders you stood up and carried on when most would have collapsed under the weight."

"Killing Reapers is a lot different than raising a family, Anderson. I just don't know if I'm cut out to be a family man."

"I don't believe that for a second, Shepard. I've seen you show compassion where most people showed prodigious or cruelty. You have been a friend to the friendless. You're willing to stick your neck out to anyone who needs you and ask for nothing in return. You stood up for what was right, even though no one stood with you. I am sure that you can raise a great family."

"But I—"

"Shepard!" said Anderson sternly. "Cut the crap. All I am hearing is about you. You are seeing this as something you have to handle by yourself. Tali will be right by your side like she has been ever since your hunt for Saren. You're not alone in this. You never were."

Shepard turned to face Anderson and smiled. "You're right. About everything, Anderson. Thank you. I just don't want to lose this, Anderson."

"If I know you, Shepard, you won't," he said as he put a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Now come on, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Aye, aye. Sir."

* * *

Shepard stepped off the porch of the newly built house for him and Tali on Rannoch. It was still dark, but sunrise was coming soon. Anderson got in the driver's seat of the skycar.

"Hurry up, Shepard," Anderson yelled.

Shepard was jumping to the car trying to put his shoes on. Once he plopped into his seat, Anderson sped off toward the wedding location. They drove to a waterfront location. Shepard got out of the skycar and looked at the setup. There was the wedding arch and flowers beside it. Tali did want to mix both human and quarian cultures. The chairs were setup. _There sure are going to be a lot of people here._ There was a camera stand. _Crap. I forgot this would be taped. I hope I don't screw anything up today._

* * *

The seats were filled. Every species was in attendance. Close friends and family were seated in the front two rows. Shepard was in front of the wedding arch. Shepard spotted Emily Wong talking to some of her crew behind the last row of chairs. It suddenly hit him that the entire galaxy was going to be watching. _No pressure, right? _

"Shepard," whispered a voice behind him. Shepard looked over his shoulder at Garrus. His turian best man was dressed in the most formal attire of his species. He still wore the visor over his left eye, much to Shepard's confusion.

"What?" asked Shepard.

"You're doing that thing Tali does when she's nervous," he answered.

"What thing?"

"That thing you're doing with your hands," he said pointing at Shepard's hands. Shepard looked at his hands and noticed he was wringing them furiously.

"If you aren't careful, you'll rub all the skin off," Garrus joked.

"Very funny," said Shepard very annoyed.

"Calm down, Shepard. The cameras won't bite," said Garrus trying to make him relax. He chuckled.

"What now?" asked Shepard.

"If you're this nervous, I wonder how Tali feels right now." Shepard froze for a second as he processed what Garrus said. He smiled a bit as he wondered what was going through Tali's head.

* * *

Tali was looking at herself in the mirror adjusting her veil hanging over her mask. She just did not understand why she needed two things to mask her face.

"You look beautiful," Liara told Tali.

"I agree," added Shala'Raan.

"Thank you both," Tali caught herself wringing her hands. Any harder and her envirosuit would wear off.

"I will see you later, Tali.," said Liara as she left the room.

"Your parents would be proud of you Tali'Zorah," Shala complimented.

"Would they?" asked Tali doubtfully. "I'm sure my father would disown me for marrying a human. I don't even know what Mother would think."

"Your mother would be proud you found a man who loves you and would do anything to protect you," assured Shala. "Rael would perhaps be upset at first. I know he set up unreachable standards for you to reach, but he did love you. I'm sure given time he would grow fond of Shepard."

"You really think so?"

Shala approached Tali and gently held her hands. "I knew your parents better than most, Tali. Trust me when I say they would be happy for you. And overflowing with pride."

"Thank you, Auntie Raan. That means a lot." She pulled her aunt into a tight embrace.

"Now, you can't be late to your own wedding. Let's get going."

* * *

Shepard was waiting for the music to start. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours. Anderson walked up to his place just as they practiced the day before.

"You alright?" Anderson asked.

"Reapers got nothing on pre-wedding jitters," replied Shepard nervously. Anderson chuckled and patted Shepard on the shoulder.

All of a sudden, the music started playing. _Finally._ Liara was walking down the aisle getting into place. Once again it seemed like an entire asari lifespan had passed in the time it took Liara to get in place. Finally he saw Tali walk down the aisle with Shala. He forced himself to not start wringing his hands again as Tali took her place across from him. _Tali'Shepard. Has a nice ring to it._

Tali and Shepard turned to face each other gently putting hand in hand.

_Here goes nothing. _Shepard looked at her and smiled. Tali was smiling back under her mask.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Orah

This chapter takes place three years after the last one.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

ME: Peace at Last

Chapter 3: Orah

Shepard ran into the medical facility. There was a small crater in the middle of the room where a bomb had been detonated. Corpses of the staff, assailants, and security officers were all over the floor. It was a bloodbath. _The one day I take a day off . . ._ He made his way to a familiar staircase that led to the second floor of the small two story building. The second floor served as the living quarters of Dr. Gion'Corren vas Rannoch, a scientist leading in the research of quarian biotics. Shepard reflected on the events leading to this moment as he ascended the stairs.

Quarian biotics were virtually unheard of on the Flotilla since Element Zero, the substance that gives biotics their abilities, was a rare find for quarians and was solely used to power the ships in the fleet, but with the return for Rannoch, however, they could now use it to try and produce biotic abilities in their people. The quarian people were hesitant to perform experiments, but a brilliant scientist named Gion'Corren was determined to try. He thought the quarian military could benefit from biotics and also believed that his research might help him reach medical breakthroughs for his people. It was all speculation, he admitted that, and there were definitely risks but as he put it, "Nothing is accomplished without taking risks." With Shepard's help, he managed to strike a deal with the Admiralty Board that if he could find five families to volunteer, they would fund his research. He and Shepard managed to convince four families to volunteer. Still lacking one, Gian's wife suggested they be the fifth. Gion agreed, albeit hesitantly.

Dr. Corren went to work immediately. He had been researching this even on the Flotilla, but now with proper funding he could do it more efficiently. He even managed to hire a human and an asari doctor, both experts in biotic research, to help him. Shepard volunteered to lead security. He admired Gion's drive to fulfill his dream despite being told he would fail. It sort of reminded him of being told the Reapers didn't exist yet he still prepared for them anyway. Something in Shepard's gut told him Gion would succeed in his research and he wanted to help the good doctor any way he could.

When the time came to perform the actual experiments, everyone involved was nervous to say the least. Gion's team was extremely careful and spent many a sleepless night running diagnostics and simulations but there was still a risk. Gion's unborn daughter was the first to be exposed. When there were no adverse side effects, the other unborn infants were exposed as well. The next few months were long as all they anyone could do was wait and hope for the best. Finally, the first of the quarian biotics was born. It was Gion's daughter. To everyone's shock and delight there were no adverse effects. His daughter, Orah, was perfectly healthy. Her immune system was even stronger than the average quarian baby. Within the next year, the rest of the infants were born. All were perfectly healthy and all had strong immune systems. The research team would have to wait until the children hit puberty to see if they would produce any biotic powers, but this was a good start. Then everything went wrong.

A radical quarian named Fal'Tenn had opposed the idea of quarian biotics saying that they would overthrow the quarian people with their superior power. He had been a nuisance but relatively harmless when he believed the experiments would be fruitless. However, as the results proved otherwise he became more of a problem. He gathered a small group of quarians who shared his beliefs and occasionally assaulted members of Gion's teams and, on two occasions, the facility itself. Shepard held off those two attacks easily, but heightened security nonetheless. He even started personally staying at the facility himself, much to Tali's annoyance, until he was sure Fal's group would be put down. When Shepard's birthday rolled around, Gion finally managed to convince him to take the evening off and spend time with his wife. Shepard agreed, confident the security team he had would be sufficient. That's when Fal struck.

One of Fal's men had been working under the guise of an assistant of Gion for the past three months. When Shepard finally left, that's when he struck. The 'assistant' snuck a bomb inside the facility and set it off killing himself and five others. Fal and his men stormed the base killing everyone and destroying as much of the research as possible. When Shepard had finally heard about it, the attack was repelled but most of the staff killed. Shepard headed there immediately.

Shepard snapped back to reality as he reached the top of the stairs. He opened the door to Gion's living quarters. The place was ransacked. Furniture was flipped over and had large holes in it left by gunshots. The vid and extranet terminals were smashed beyond repair. Two dead Quarians lay on the floor. Shepard assumed they were the attackers. Shepard walked over to where the only bedroom was. There he saw Gion and his wife, Kalen. Kalen was dead, her mask shattered where a bullet entered and struck her between the eyes. Gion had a hole in his stomach and his life was quickly slipping away. Two other dead Quarians were by him holding assault rifles. One had his throat slit and the other had a knife stuck in his chest. Shepard knelt by his friend and held his head up.

"Shepard?" Gion asked weakly.

"It's me," said Shepard. He felt a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry."

"Do not be," said Gion as comforting as he could. He coughed a couple of times before speaking again, "This was Fal's doing. Did they get him?"

"They're looking for him now," Shepard answered. "Where's Orah?"

Gion merely pointed to a dresser against the wall on the left side of the room. Shepard always wondered why that was there. Most Quarians didn't have an abundance clothes. They were still getting used to the idea of owning more than what they absolutely needed. "Move the dresser," instructed Gion. "There is a switch behind it. I had a secret room installed in case something like this happened."

"Always ready, huh?" asked Shepard trying to give as genuine a smile as he could.

"Heh," laughed Gion. He coughed again and looked at his wound. "Medi-gel isn't going to fix this wound my friend. I'm not going to make it."

"No, you-"

"Please, Shepard, let me finish," Gion interrupted. "I need you to take Orah and take care of her."

"Gion I-"

"Kalen and I agreed on this months ago. We did not trust anyone more than you and Tali to take care of our daughter if we couldn't. Please, Shepard." Even through the visor Shepard could see his friend's eyes begging him to take her.

"I. . .I promise," Shepard finally said.

"Thank you," Gion said relieved. His head leaned back and his breathing ceased. Shepard laid his friend down and stepped towards the dresser. He pushed it off to the side easily and saw the switch built into a small door. It looked like a dial of some sort with three holes in it that were obviously meant for quarian fingers. He put three of his fingers into the holes and turned the switch to the left. The door slid back and to the right almost without a sound.

Shepard had to duck as he walked in the small room. Immediately a dim light turned on revealing a small crib. Shepard approached the crib and looked in to find Orah fast asleep._ Walls must be soundproof._ Shepard was a bit surprised to find Orah not in a bubble like most Quarian babies. _Her immune system must be stronger than her dad thought._ He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She woke up and looked at Shepard. She smiled and reached a hand to touch his face. He lowered his head so she could reach and felt her small hand rub his face.

His promise to Gion rang through his head. He and Tali were planning on adoption but he never wanted it to be the result of something like this. Gion and Kelan were a good people and wonderful parents. They deserved to live happily with their little girl. But that wasn't going to happen. They were dead and Orah was alone. The baby fell back to sleep, comfortable in Shepard's arms. He gently brushed back a strand of hair hanging over her forehead. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. He never wanted that look to go away, and it wouldn't if he had anything to say about it. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. He exited the room making sure not to upset Orah as he ducked down to get out of the door. He took one last look at his dead friends before he headed out of the living area. He looked at the infant in his arms again to make sure she was still sleeping.

* * *

Tali sat on the couch in the living room of her and Shepard's house. Shepard was out trying to find Fal'Ten and the remaining members of his radical anti-biotic group. In her arms she held little Orah'Corren. However, according to Gion and Kalen's dying wish, it was Orah'Shepard now. Tali couldn't believe how sudden this all was; the attack on the research facility, Gion and Kalen's deaths, and the addition of Orah to her and Shepard's family. She looked at the baby in her arms still asleep, unaware of what had happened to her parents. Kalen had become a good friend after their husbands met. She risked a lot for Gion's work. Tali admired the trust Kalen had in him and was sure it was what kept him going. Kalen was a perfect mother to Orah. She was so patient and loving. She sacrificed her life for her little girl.

Tali wasn't sure if she could be the mother Orah needed. Her job as an admiral would keep her busy. She remembered how her father's job in that very same position so often kept him away from her. Her mother had to practically raise her alone. A small feeling of anger crept through Tali as she thought of her father. Then and there Tali made a choice.

"I know I may be busy," she said softly to the infant in her arms, "but I promise I will be there for you when you need me. I won't let myself get so caught up in trying to provide for you that I forget that sometimes you just want me to be _with_ you." Orah shifted a bit in her arms and give a little sigh causing her new mother to smile. "I can't promise I will be a perfect parent, but I promise I am going to try."


	5. Toddlers and Negotiations

Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Well, not really. I just had these ready so I figured I'd post 'em at once.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect Peace at Last

Chapter 4:Toddlers and Negotiations

Shepard woke up and stretched his arms. He looked at Tali's side of the bed to find her already gone. He wasn't surprised though. She told him she and the other admirals were meeting with a group of geth for negotiations for what reason he forgot about. He didn't really pay much to politics anymore. He was constantly playing politics with just about every major government head during the Reaper War and had had more than his fair share. Whatever political issues people had were their problems now. He lazily got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He went downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. As he ate, he couldn't get the feeling he was forgetting something. His omni-tool beeped as he received a new message from Tali.

_From: Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch_

_To: Nick Shepard_

_Good morning. Hope I didn't wake you. Just thought I'd check in. Is Orah up yet?_

Shepard froze, his spoon hanging out of his mouth. "Oops." He put the spoon in the bowl and headed upstairs to Orah's room. He opened the door to find his two-year-old daughter standing in her crib in her pajamas as if she was waiting for him. Then she waved at him with a big smile on her face. Shepard smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as we walked over and picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I knew I forgot something. You would think after a year I'd remember I have a daughter," he said. He dressed Orah in a dark blue shirt and pants. She didn't need to stay in a bubble like most quarian children did.

He took her downstairs to the kitchen and set her in her highchair. He got a small bowl of cereal for her making sure not to put any milk in it. He remembered the mess she made last time he put milk in her cereal. He set the bowl in front of her. She just stared at it for a minute carefully examining the food Shepard set in front of her. She finally grabbed a small hand full.

"You actually going to eat it without making a mess this time?" asked Shepard. Orah smiled and squealed as she threw the small bits of food at Shepard. "Guess I spoke too soon, huh?" Orah only giggled as she picked up another handful of cereal. Shepard gave a stern look as she lifted her arm to throw it at him again. "Don't' you even think about it, young lady," he warned. Orah just smiled and stuck the cereal in her mouth pretending she was innocent. Shepard smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"How much space do you geth actually need," Han'Gerral asked a silver colored geth named Century. "You can all store yourselves on a hard drive in a single building if you wanted too.

Century furrowed his brow panels in an attempt to simulate frustration. "We are no longer your servants Gerrel-Admiral. My people are true sentient beings now. You cannot herd us like cattle."

"You're asking for half the northern continent, the largest land mass on the planet."

"Creators are not currently occupying the area. It is not even suitable for organic to live there. The terrain is rough and there is no fertile farmland. Also, Creator plans for settling other areas outside of the southern continent are roughly fifty years from fruition. Rounded down."

"Perhaps we should take a break," suggested Tali. She said it more for her own sake than anyone else's. She had spent the whole morning listen to Korris, Gerrel, and Century argue about what parts of Rannoch the geth wanted to occupy. The three were dominating the conversation not letting anyone else get word in edge-wise. Gerrel just looked at her and was about to say something when Shala spoke up.

"That's a good idea, Tali," she said. "A few minutes to collect our thoughts would be beneficial."

Century looked back at the two other geth who came with it. They nodded and Century returned its attention back to the admirals. "Agreed. We will reach consensus and will be ready to resume negotiations in fifteen minutes." Everyone got up and exited the meeting room of the town hall of Rannoch City. Tali stood out in the hallway and sent a message to Shepard on her omni-tool.

_To: Nick Shepard_

_From: Tali'Zorah_

_Hey, honey. How's your day going? Is Orah alright?_

She waited a couple of minutes until a beep on her omni-tool signaled a response from Shepard.

_To: Tali'Shepard_

_From: Nick Shepard_

_Okay. Finally got Orah fed. How do you manage to get her to eat without putting up a fight?_

Tali chuckled as she replied.

_Mother's secret. Why don't you try using some of that classic Shepard charm?_

Her omni-tool beeped once more when Shepard replied.

_I tried. She's too clever for that. _

Tali grinned and typed her response.

_The great Commander Shepard outwitted by a baby. D_

Tali chuckled at her use of an emoticon. They were so stupid yet surprisingly affective. It took a little longer for Shepard to reply.

_Very funny. Anyway, I got to go. I'm trying to get the house cleaned._

Tali smiled at the thought of Shepard running himself ragged trying to clean the house and keep an eye on Orah. Easier said than done since she learned to walk.

_Okay. I love you two. I'll be home as soon as these stupid negotiations are done. _

Her omni-tool beeped as Shepard sent his final response.

_Good luck with that. Love you too. See you later._

* * *

Shepard scrubbed vigorously at the grease on the stove. He was using the best sponge and strongest cleaning spray he had but the blasted substance refused to come out. He finally just threw the sponge and spray bottle down on the stove and groaned in frustration.

"Forget, rogue Spectres, Collectors, and Reapers. Truly kitchen grease is the bane of the galaxy." He turned around and saw Orah using the towel he had left on the floor to catch water while he did the dishes to scrub the floor. He smiled as he knelt down by her.

"You trying to help Daddy clean up?" Orah just looked at him and gave him a big smile. He chuckled and patted her head. "You're a good girl, Orah." She ignored him as continued to scrub the same spot on the floor.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning the house and trying to keep Orah out of trouble. She was too curious for her own good as she tried to get her little hands on everything. She nearly gave Shepard a heart attack when she figured out how to turn on the mini vacuum then tried to stick her hand in it. She nearly gave him another one when she just about tripped on the stairs only to be caught by him at the last minute.

"You're going to be the death of me one day, you know that?" he said as he took her downstairs into the living room. He set her on the floor in front of the coffee table where some of her toys were laid out. Shepard sat on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table. The house was finally clean and he was tired. Orah was finally sitting quietly as she played with a rubber bouncy ball Shepard bought for her. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

_THUD!_

Something hitting the coffee table demanded Shepard's attention. He sat up and looked over the table. On the other side Orah was laying on her back, hands holding a spot on her head above her left brow, and crying loudly.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

Tali wasn't even paying attention anymore. These negotiations were even negotiations anymore, just arguing between Gerrel, Korris, and Century. Tali was almost certain Gerrel was trying to stall. He still held a deep animosity towards the geth. No matter what the synthetics did, Gerrel refused to trust them. Xaro'Den wasn't helping matters either now. She was still obsessed with converting the geth back into their slaves and had been caught a couple of times performing experiments on them. Luckily Shepard's good standing with the geth kept things from getting violent. Tali decided to confront the other admirals later about removing Xen and Gerrel. If relations with the geth were going to improve, then they needed people who were willing to cooperate. She brought her attention back to the 'negotiations.' They were still arguing. Tali rolled her eyes and decided to secretly message Shepard.

_To: Nick Shepard_

_From: Tali'Shepard_

_These negotiations aren't going anywhere today. Most likely we'll just end up stopping for today and continue them tomorrow. How are you and Orah?"_

Tali made sure to keep the volume on her omni-tool down and put the hand that her omni-tool was on under the table so as not to distract anyone. She noticed it start blinking when Shepard responded.

_To: Tali'Shepard_

_From: Nick Shepard_

_Can't talk now. Orah hurt herself._

Tali's eyes widened at the message. She immediately replied.

_What? How? Is she alright?_

Two minutes felt like an hour as she waited for Shepard's reply.

_She tripped and hit her head on the coffee table. Don't worry she'll be fine. Just a little cut above her eyebrow. Nothing a little bandage won't fix._

Tali was about to respond when Shala finally spoke up.

"I think it might be a good time to end negotiations for today. Perhaps we could continue them tomorrow."

Century just looked at her for a moment. "Raan-Admiral makes an acceptable suggestion."

"I agree," said Korris.

"Fine," said Gerrel. Tali didn't need to wait for everyone to agree as she nearly bolted out the door.

* * *

Orah screamed as Shepard sprayed the disinfectant on her head. Shepard winced at his daughters cries of pain.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart," he said, "but Daddy promises it will help you feel better. If it helps I know how you feel." He was brought back to when he was eight and still living on Mindoir. His mother performed a similar treatment when Shepard tripped and scraped his knee when playing basketball with his friends. He quickly shook the memory from his head as he found a small bandage and put it over Orah's cut. She was still crying as Shepard put it on.

"Hey, come on. It isn't that bad," said Shepard as he picked her up and took her back into the living room. He noticed her stuffed bear sitting on the floor and picked it up. He sat on the couch and put Orah on his left leg and the bear on his right. "Mr. Bear doesn't want you to be sad. Do you Mr. Bear?" He made the bear shake its head. "See. He doesn't like seeing you cry." He used one of the bear's paws to wipe one of Orah's tears away. Orah smiled weakly. Shepard put the bear on the floor and wiped away the rest of his daughter's tears with his thumb. "Daddy doesn't like seeing you cry either." Orah stopped crying as she leaned her head against her father's chest.

"That's my girl." He held her close as he ran his thumb through her hair.

* * *

"I'm home," Tali announced as she walked in the door and removed her mask. She didn't hear any reply. She walked down the hallway into the living room taking not of how clean the place was. If anything, Shepard could always start a cleaning service if he got sick of staying at home all the time. She walked into the living room and smiled at what she saw.

Shepard lay on the couch sound asleep. Little Orah was sleeping as well, using Shepard as a bed. Her little head lay on his chest, steadily rising and lowering and Shepard breathed. His left arm served as his pillow while his right hand held Orah in place. Tali held back an 'aww' so she would accidentally wake them up. She quietly walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of it to examine Orah's head. She found a small bandage over her left eyebrow. Tali hated seeing her daughter with any sort of injury but was glad Shepard was there to take care of her. Orah gave a little yawn as she woke up and noticed her mother.

"Hey, sweetie," whispered Tali. "Did you help Daddy clean the house?" Orah smiled and giggled in response. She tried to get up but Shepard's firm grip kept her pinned down. Orah looked at his hand then back and Tali as if asking her for help. Tali smiled and gently lifted Shepard's hand up.

"Hm? Wha?" mumbled Shepard as he lifted his head up. He saw Tali gently put his arm at his side and pick up Orah.

"It's okay, Nick. She's fine. I am allowed to hold my own daughter, right?"

"Yeah, sorry. You just startled me is all." He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.

"How bad was the cut?" asked Tali. She sat on the couch and placed Orah on her lap.

"It really wasn't that bad. Just a little cut. She was probably crying more from her head aching after hitting the table rather than the cut itself. She'll be fine."

"Good," said Tali relived. She noticed Orah had fallen back to sleep.

"So how did negotiations go?" asked Shepard.

"I don't want to talk about," she said irritated. She stood up, holding Orah gently in her arms. "I'm going to put Orah in her room. Hopefully she won't hurt herself in there." She carried the baby up to her room taking good care not to disturb her and gently laid her down in her crib. Tali smiled as she moved some hair out of Orah's face. She went to her and Shepard's room and removed the rest of her helmet. Suddenly, she felt some one lift her up and carry her to the bed and gently set her down on her side. Shepard climbed in on his side and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"You seemed stressed out," said Shepard. "Anything I can do to help with that?" Tali didn't answer as she pulled him closer and locked their lips together.

* * *

Tali and Shepard laughed as Orah shoved the piece of cake in her mouth getting crumbs and icing all over herself. Today marked the day that Orah had been in their family a full year and Tali bought a small cake for the occasion. Orah swallowed and laughed loudly, enjoying all the attention she was getting. Tali wiped off her daughters face and picked her up out of her higher chair and carried her into the living room. Shepard followed behind smiling at the sight of his two most favorite women in the galaxy. Tali sat on the couch and set Orah in her lap. Shepard quickly went upstairs to his room and grabbed a wrapped gift from under his bed. He went back downstairs , into the living room, and sat next to Tali. He handed Orah the gift getting that warm fuzzy feeling as he watched her rip the wrapping paper off.

"You, got her a new toy?" asked Tali.

"Just celebrating the occasion," he said. He chuckled as Orah took the bow off the gift and stuck it on Tali's shoulder.

"Why thank you, Orah," said Tali. Orah ignored her as she finally managed to get the rest of the wrapping paper off. "What did Daddy get you? A. . .stuffed varren? Really, Nick?"

"What?" asked Shepard. "Varren's are kinda cute when they aren't trying to eat your face. Besides, she seems to like it," he said pointing at Orah who was snuggling against the stuffed animal who was easily the same size as she was. Tali smile softly as she stroked her hand through Orah's thin head of hair.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year," said Tali. She gave Shepard a concerned look. "Do you think we're doing a good job with her?"

"I think we're doing all right," assured Shepard as he put and arm around Tali's shoulder. "She's happy and healthy. She's well behaved for the most part. I think we're doing all right."

"Do you think she'll always love us?"

"Tali. . ."

"We aren't her real parents, Nick. She'll find that out someday. Do you think she'll still think of us as her parents or just the people that are filling in for them?" Shepard was about to speak when a little voice piped up.

"Ma-ma," said Orah. Her first word. Tali and Shepard stared dumfounded as Orah stood on Tali's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Tali was speechless. She just hugged her daughter and held her close. Orah looked at Shepard and reached a hand out to him. He leaned in close letting Orah touch his face. "Da-da," said Orah with a smile. Shepard's heart melted at the sound. He looked at Tali whose eyes were watering.

"I think she just answered your question, honey."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Long Time No See

Sorry this one took so long. Mix of procrastination and not exactly sure what to write. I'll try and be better about that procrastination bit.

Orah is four in this chapter just to let you know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect Peace at Last

Chapter 5: Long Time No See

Orah peeked inside the doorway to her parents' room. Both were sound asleep still. She quietly walked up to her father's side of the bed and pulled on his t-shirt. Shepard only shifted a bit. She poked his arm instead.

"Daddy," she whispered. Shepard didn't respond but moved his arm and pulled the covers over him. "Daddy," she whispered a little louder. Shepard grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. Orah knew that he heard her. "Daaad!" she wined. Shepard gave in and turned over to face her. He pulled the pillow off his head and stared groggily at her.

"What?" he asked trying his best to hide his annoyance.

"Is it time to go yet?" she asked. Orah knew she was going to get to go to kindergarten soon and she was excited. She spent much of the first four years of her life at the Shepard's home which was a good way off from the city. She couldn't wait to be able to play with other kids and make friends. Her dad looked at his alarm clock then back at her.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"No," said Orah shaking her head, "I can't tell time, silly." Tali groaned as she got up on her side and looked over Shepard's shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked. She then noticed Orah standing there. "Something wrong, Orah?"

"No," said Shepard irritated. He was never the happiest person when he was abruptly woken from his sleep. "She wants to know if it's time to go to school yet." Tali smiled and shook her head.

"No, not yet honey," said Tali. "We'll let you know when it's time to go."

"What if you forget?" asked Orah.

"We won't," said Shepard as he lay on his back. "Now go back to sleep." Orah just stood there staring at her parents. Shepard opened an eye and looked at her. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" she said. She looked at him with her little blue eyes, a common feature among quarian biotics. Shepard saw the hurt in them as she waited for a response.

"No," he said sitting up, "I'm not mad."

"Daddy just gets cranky when he gets up," said Tali. Shepard shot her a quick glare as she smirked at him.

"Oh," said Orah. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, kiddo," said Shepard. He kissed her forehead. Orah kissed him on his head before turning to leave.

"Forgetting someone?" asked Tali.

"Oops," giggled Orah as she went over to her mother's side. Tali kissed Orah on the forehead like Shepard did. Orah kissed her on the head. "Goddnight, Mommy."

"Sleep well little one," said Tali. Orah left her parent's room and went back to her own. She climbed back into bed and held her stuffed varren, Snarl, close to her. At first she didn't think she would be able to go back to sleep, but, eventually, she went back to sleep.

Shepard sorted through the email on his terminal. There was the usual fan mail, junk mail, and a couple requests for celebrity appearances. He deleted the junk mail and the requests before reading through the fan mail. As he looked over them there was one in particular caught his eye.

_Subject: Long time no see_

_Shepard, it's me Garrus. How are you doing? Been too long since we last saw each other. Liara and I wanted to take the girls off planet for the first time. Thought we might drop by and catch up. Don't worry, we aren't inviting ourselves to stay at your place, just wanted to say 'Hi.'_

_Garrus Vakarian_

Shepard grinned at the letter. He quickly typed up a response.

_Re: Long time no see_

_Garrus, good to hear from you again, buddy. Tali and I would love to see you and Liara again. Just let us know when you plan on coming, alright?_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Nick Shepard_

Shepard's omni-tool beeped signaling it was time to pick Orah up. He got in the skycar and drove to the small kindergarten Orah was at. He parked the skycar and got out. He saw all the little quarian children playing on the playground outside the building. There was a fence built around the playground to keep the kids from getting out. As he approached, their teacher noticed him.

"Hello, Mr. Shepard," greeted the teacher. "Are you here for Orah?"

Shepard opened his mouth to speak when someone interrupted him. "Daddy!" He looked towards where the voice came from and saw Orah running up to the fence. The teacher opened the gate letting Orah out. She immediately hugged Shepard's leg tightly. "Is it time to go home?" asked Orah. Shepard noticed she seemed upset about something.

"Yes, but say goodbye to your teacher first," said Shepard.

"Bye," said Orah looking at the teacher.

"Goodbye, Orah'Shepard. I hope to see you again tomorrow." Orah didn't reply as Shepard grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

During the ride home, all Orah did was look out the window. Shepard wondered what might have happened to make his daughter so quiet. She was so excited earlier that day. "So did you have fun?" asked Shepard. Orah just looked at him for a second before staring back out the window. Now he was starting to worry. When they got home, Orah headed straight to the bathroom and tried to look in the mirror. Unfortunately, she was too short to see herself in it. She tried to jump up and see it but had no success. She huffed in frustration then suddenly felt Shepard lift her up in his strong arms. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile. She just looked in the mirror, leaning forward in Shepard's arms to try and get a better view.

"What are you looking at?" asked Shepard.

"My eyes," answered Orah.

"Your eyes?" asked Shepard, confused. "Something wrong with them?" Orah looked at him clearly distraught.

"Do they make look scary?" she asked.

"What?"

"Some of the boys said my eyes made me look scary. They told the other kids I was a monster that and was going to eat them. Nobody wanted to play with me." Shepard looked at his daughter who was near tears. He struggled to contain his anger at those who mocked her. They were just kids after all. Kids say mean things sometimes. Didn't make it any less frustrating though. He wiped the tears away from her sky blue colored eyes and smiled at her.

"Those kids don't know what they're talking about," said Shepard. "You've got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked. Orah shook her head. Shepard set his daughter down and knelt in front of her. "Don't listen to those other kids," he told her. "They don't know you like I do. You're no monster. Nowhere close. Understand?" Orah smiled and hugged her father.

"I love you dad," she told him.

"Love you too, sweetie."

Two weeks later, there came a knock at the door. Orah quickly jumped up to answer it. She opened it to find a man with blue tattoos on his face and a large scar on the right side of his face. His head had weird spikes on it. Next to him stood a blue lady who looked a lot like a human except she looked like she had tentacles for hair and she didn't have ears either. She was holding a small baby that looked just like her. Standing between the man and woman was another girl who looked like her mother but was a slightly darker blue. She was a little taller than Orah was.

"Well, hello there," said the scarred man. "You must be Orah."

"Uhh. . ." was all Orah could say. She stepped away from the door a bit.

"Garrus, Liara!" came the voice of her father behind her. Orah turned around to see Shepard walk up to the door. She quickly scurried behind him. Shepard looked down at his daughter then back at Garrus and gave him a smirk. "Still scaring small children, huh?"

"She should have seen you when your implants still hadn't healed," he retorted. "That was scary."

"Touché," said Shepard. She shook Garrus' hand and received a brief hug from Liara. "Come on in. Tali and I were just finishing up making some snacks." He led them to the living room. "Take a seat anywhere. Tali and I will be out in minute." He headed back to the kitchen while Garrus and Liara sat on the couch. The older asari child took a seat between them. Liara held the baby asari gently in her arms. Orah observed them from the hallway trying not to be seen. She had never seen other aliens before. The three blue ones looked nice enough but the one with the scars and spikes looked scary. Finally, the one her dad called Liara noticed her.

"Hello," Liara said softly. Garrus took notice of Orah then.

"You often spy on your guests?" he joked. Orah just looked at him, still scared. "Never seen a turian before have you?" he asked seeming to sense her fear. Orah shook her head.

"You don't need to worry," said Tali walking up next to Orah. "Garrus only looks scary. It fools the bad guys into thinking he's dangerous." Shepard and Liara chuckled at the comment. Tali and Shepard walked into the living room and set two trays of snacks down on the coffee table. Tali sat on the chair next to the couch while Shepard sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"Good to see you too, Tali," said Garrus standing up to greet her. She gave him and Liara a brief hug before taking notice of the two younger asari girls.

"So these are your daughters?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Garrus proudly. He put his hand on the shoulder on the asari sitting next to him. "This is Nezia." He looked at the baby Liara was holding, "and that's Solana."

"Nezia," repeated Shepard. "Is she named after your mother by any chance?"

"Yes," said Liara. "And Solana after Garrus' sister."

"Bet your sister is proud to have a namesake, huh?" asked Shepard looking at Garrus.

"Immensely," replied Garrus. He looked back at where Orah was. She was still hiding in the hallway. Shepard followed his gaze and spotted Orah.

"Orah, what are you doing? Come over here, honey," he told her. Slowly Orah came into the living room and hid behind her father again. She peeked over his shoulder. "Come on don't be like that."

"You've given her a lifelong fear of turians, Garrus," joked Tali. "Good first impression."

"Most women seem to like the scar," said Garrus looking at Liara. She just rolled her eyes.

"These are good friends of Mommy and Daddy," Shepard told Orah. "Come on, say 'Hello.'"

"Hello," Orah said timidly.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Orah," said Liara. She looked at Nezia. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Little Wing?" Nezia looked at her mother then at her father who nodded in agreement. She got off the couch and approached Orah who was still hiding behind Shepard. He moved to the left exposing Orah who eyed the young asari curiously.

"Hello," greeted Nezia.

"Hi," said Orah.

"You don't need to be scared of my daddy," said Nezia. "He's really nice." Orah looked at Garrus then back at Nezia. "Come on I'll show you." She grabbed Orah's wrist and gently led her over to Garrus. Garrus bent down a bit and extended a hand to the small quarian.

"Hi there," said Garrus. His mandibles flared a little. Orah looked at Nezia.

"He's smiling," she explained.

"Oh," said Orah. She hesitantly grabbed Garrus' hand and shook it slowly. "So you and my daddy are friends?"

"Oh, yeah," said Garrus leaning back on the couch. "The two of us go way back. Had a lot of. . .interesting adventures you'll have to ask him about."

"Orah, why don't you take Nezia to the swings outside?" suggested Tali.

"Okay. Come on, Nezia," said Orah. The two girls left the house leaving their parents and baby Solana alone.

"Sorry about, Orah's reaction to you, Garrus," said Shepard. "Didn't think she'd be scared of you."

"It's fine. Although I must admit after growing up looking at your ugly mug I thought seeing a turian wouldn't faze her in the slightest. OW!" He rubbed his arm where Liara punched him.

"So how is the Shadow Broker business?" asked Tali.

"It has its moments," said Liara. "Keeping the galaxy's darkest secrets isn't easy."

"You and Feron crashed your old headquarters didn't you?" asked Shepard. "Where do you work from now?"

"I set opened a museum on Illium," explained Liara. "It makes the perfect front for my dealings as Shadow Broker. It also allows me to pursue my work as an archeologist."

"A museum?" asked Tali. "We'll have to visit it sometime."

"I would be more than happy to give you a tour."

"So what about you, Garrus?" asked Shepard. "Does Liara have you running the gift shop?"

"Only on weekends," Garrus joked back. "Actually I'm in charge of making sure Liara's dealings as Shadow Broker run smoothly. I make sure there aren't any secret operations going on under her nose. I also 'remove' troublesome agents."

"Still get use out of that sniper rifle then?"

"I'd bet I'm a better shot than you now," Garrus said smugly.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"What about you, Tali?" asked Liara changing the subject. "How have the quarians been settling back into Rannoch?"

"Well enough," answered Tali. "Most quarians still wear the suit partially out of tradition and partly out of necessity. Most of the adults still need them when outside their homes but the children are starting to adapt to life without them. I think it might only be another generation or two until we won't need them anymore, at least on Rannoch anyway."

"What about the geth?" asked Garrus. "Have your people been able to keep peace with them?"

"The reaction has been mixed. Most people are willing to live alongside them; some have been very welcoming to them while others still see them as a threat. The geth themselves do not seem to mind us being around. None have expressed any hostility at least."

"That's good to hear," said Liara. "I'd hate to see a repeat of the Morning War."

"So, Shepard," said Garrus reaching for what looked like a dextro version of a cracker. "What about you? How has retirement been?"

"I'm still technically a Spectre," Shepard explained. "The Council can still call on me when they need me although they save me for the really important missions. Been at least three years since I've seen any action. Other than that I'm at home."

"Never pictured you as a stay at home dad," said Garrus.

Shepard shrugged. "If it means I get to be here when my wife and daughter need me, then I'm happy."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you got a chance to settle down after all the carp the galaxy has thrown at you." He stood up from the couch. "I brought a couple rifles and old beer bottles in the car."

"They took up quite a bit of room," Liara added a little annoyed.

Garrus shot her a quick smirk before looking back at Shepard. "Thought we might have another shooting contest. Prove to our daughters who the best shot in the galaxy is."

"You know I've beaten you twice already," said Shepard smugly.

"Third time's the charm as you human say. You up for it?"

"You're on."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Old Crew

Sorry, if this one feels a little weak. I know I left out a bunch of characters, but I wanted to keep this meeting small. Also, I do like getting feedback from my readers. If you have suggestions or criticisms, I'm all ears.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect Peace at Last

Chapter 6: The Old Crew

Shepard looked out the window of the apartment he and his family was staying at while on the Citadel. He was amazed at how peaceful it looked. No one would have ever guessed that it was once taken over by the Reapers. Everyone seemed to have gotten back into the routine of things. It was like it had never happened. Like it was all just a bad dream or something.

"Hey," said Tali as she came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Something on your mind?"

"Ten years," he said. "Ten years since the Reapers died. It all seems so distant, you know?"

"Yeah," she answered softly. "But perhaps that's a good thing. I think it's better to just leave it as a memory."

"Agreed," said Shepard. "Let the Reapers become a forgotten legend like all the cycles they destroyed." He felt someone pull at his arm and looked to see his eight-year-old daughter staring up at him with wide blue eyes. "Besides," he said as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "we got someone more important who needs our attention."

"Daddy, are going to visit you and Mommy's friends yet?" asked Orah.

Shepard looked at the time on his omni-tool. "Yeah, we should probably get going." He grabbed his daughter's hand as the family walked out the door.

It was a small room that Councilor Anderson personally had reserved for the few members of the Normandy crew that was meeting that day. In the center of the room was a large round table that Shepard figured would fit the people showing up. There was also a small bar with a salarian bartender serving drinks. Shepard and his family were the first to show up. He and Tali decided to wait until people started showing up before grabbing a seat. Shepard had been informed that it was just the old SR-1 crew that was able to make it. He was a little disappointed that more couldn't show up, but he was glad that he was at least able to see a few of them.

"They should start showing up soon," said Shepard as he looked at the clock on his omni-tool again. Almost as soon as he spoke he felt a small boy hug his leg. He looked down and a small asari girl looking up at him and giggling.

"Uncle Nick!" she squeled.

"Solana?" asked Shepard as he knelt down and let his surrogate niece give him a proper hug. "That you? You've gotten taller since I saw you last."

"Thank you," said Solana. She then proceeded to give Tali a hug. "Hi, Aunt Tali."

"Hello, Solana," said Tali hugging her back. "How are you?"

"Good," said the giggling asari girl. She then spotted Orah and hugged her as well. "Hi, Orah!"

"Hey, Soli," said Orah gladly accepting the hug. The Vakarians tried to visit as often as they could and Orah had come to see them as practically family. Solana and Nezia felt them the same.

"Hey, Solana, where's the rest of your family?" asked Shepard.

"Right here," answered Garrus as he walked in the room followed by Liara and Nezia. "Solana don't run off like that," he told his youngest.

"Sorry, daddy," apologized Solana. Shepard stood up and shook his old fiend's hand.

"Reapers have nothing on raising kids, huh?" joked Shepard.

"Tell me about it," said Garrus flaring his mandibles in a small smile. "Good to see you again, Shepard. You too, Tali."

"Hello, Garrus," greeted Tali. She then gave Liara a small hug. "How are you, Liara?"

"I'm doing well. It's good to see you and your family again."

"Feeling 's mutual."

"Hey, Uncle Garrus?" asked Orah. She had long gotten over her initial fear of Garrus and had grown fond of her turian uncle.

"What's up?" asked Garrus looking at her.

"Are you and Daddy going to have another bottle shooting contest?" asked Orah.

"Keelah. . ." said Tali as she put her hand over her mask.

"Sorry, Orah," said Garrus. "But Auntie Liara wouldn't let me bring the sniper rifles with me."

"Aw," whined Orah, disappointed.

"Mom said it was because of what happened the last time," explained Nezia.

"I'm all for fun and games until someone starts shooting bullet holes in skycars," said Liara.

"That was his fault," said Shepard and Garrus in unison as they pointed at each other. Liara and Tali rolled their eyes. They never did find out who actually shot the hole in the car.

"What was whose fault?" asked Kaidan as he and Jack entered the room.

"Kaidan, Jack. Been too long," said Shepard as he shook both their hands. "Glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it," said Kaidan. "Now what exactly has you two pointing fingers?"

"Nothing important," said Garrus trying to change the subject.

"Just talking about how one these 'master sharpshooters' shot a hole in a skycar," added Tali.

"Vandalism, Shepard?" asked Jack with a wicked smile on her face. "Wow. Never thought you would actually do something fun."

"Good to see you too, Jack," said Shepard a little irritated. He noticed a small body standing behind Jack and Kaidan. "And who's this?" Jack looked behind he and stepped aside revealing a small boy who looked about Orah's age.

"C'mon, be social," Jack told the boy. He stepped forward and looked at all the new faces before settling on Shepard's.

"Um . . .h-hello," said the nervous boy.

"Hey, there," greeted Shepard. "Name's Nick. But you can call me Shepard if you want. What's your name?" The boy looked at Kaidan who nodded.

"William," answered the boy.

"William?" repeated Shepard. He looked at Kaidan. "He named after. . ."

"Ash? Yeah," answered Kaidan.

"You're named after a girl?" asked Nezia trying not to snicker.

"Nezia! Don't be rude!" scolded Liara.

"I'm named after a hero!" said Will defensively. His face was a little red.

"Easy, kid," said Jack. She gently grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Liara. "Nezia can be blunt sometimes. I'm sure she didn't mean any offense."

"Don't worry about it," said Jack. "Will can be a little sensitive sometimes." Will muttered something under his breath.

"Hey, wasn't Wrex supposed to be here?" asked Kaidan trying to change the subject. As if in answer to his question, large footsteps were heard approaching the room. The kids looked in awe at the large krogan that walked into the room.

"Shepard," greeted the krogan

"Wrex," said Shepard with a smile. "Bakara couldn't come?"

"No. Got caught up in Council business. I brought one of my young though. My eldest." He motioned to the smaller krogan to his left. "This is Mordin."

"Hello, Mordin," greeted Shepard.

"Shepard?" asked the young krogan boy. "It is an honor to meet you and you krant."

"He seems well mannered," said Garrus. "I bet that was Bakara's doing?"

"Don't let him fool you," said Wrex with a large grin. "He's a tough warrior. Stronger than most his age. Could probably take you in a fair fight."

"I'd pay money to see that," said Jack. Kaidan just rolled his eyes.

"Before we start betting on fights," said Shepard. "Why don't we take a seat and order hm?" The adults agreed and took their seats at the table. The kids, however, stayed behind and eyed one another. Orah noticed Will glaring at Nezia. She elbowed her in the arm.

"What?" asked Nezia.

"Shouldn't you apologize for what you said?" asked Orah.

"It was just a question," said Nezia. Orah just gave her a stern look. Nezia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry if I offended you, Will."

"Why would he be offended?" asked Mordin.

"Nezia thought it was funny Will is named after a woman," explained Orah.

"I thought Will was a male's name for humans."

"I'm named after Ashley Williams," said Will.

"Oh. I heard of her. My father told me about her. She died a warrior's death. You should be honored," said Mordin as he slapped Will's shoulder.

"Ow!" said Will as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ha! My father was right. You humans are squishy." Solana approached Mordin and eyed him curiously.

"So are you a baby krogan?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Mordin.

"Well, you're really small for a krogan. I was wondering if you're a baby krogan." Mordin brought his face close to hers.

"I'm bigger than you," he growled. Nezia was between the two in an instant glaring daggers into Mordin. "Relax, asari. I'm not going to eat her. Besides, I prefer my asari cooked instead of raw." Nezia began to glow blue obviously not taking the comment like a joke as it was intended.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Orah as she got between the two. "Calm down Nezia, it was a joke."

"He has poor taste in humor," said Nezia. Mordin just chuckled.

"Let's not start something that'll get us all in trouble," suggested Orah.

"Fine," said Nezia as she stopped glowing.

"So who are you?" Mordin asked Orah.

"Orah. I'm Shepard and Tali's daughter."

"You a half-breed?" he asked.

` "No, I'm a quarian. I don't need to wear a helmet because I'm a biotic. I don't have my powers yet though."

"I biotic quarian?" said Mordin. He smiled. "Sounds interesting. And if Shepard is your parent I bet you'll become a tough warrior. I look forward to seeing you in a fight someday." Orah smiled and nodded at the compliment.

"Hey kids are you going to sit down?" Shepard called over to them.

"Coming, Dad," said Orah. The kids started to make their way to the table. Orah lagged behind to walk with Will. "Sorry about Nezia. She's really nice when you get to know her. She can just be difficult sometimes."

"It's alright," said Will. "My mom's right. I can be too sensitive sometimes. Thank you though. Orah, right?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you." Will smiled and nodded.

The next couple of hours were spent eating, drinking, and exchanging stories. The kids slowly started to get along with one another much to their parent's delight. Finally Shepard stood up and raised his glass.

"A toast," he announced. "To a decade of peace. And here's hoping it will never end."

"Cheers," said the adults in unison. Shepard sat down and drank from his glass. He looked around at the people who he considered family. Ten years ago he would have laughed if any told him he would have worked with any of these people and married one of them. But now he couldn't picture what life would have been like if he didn't.

And frankly, he didn't care what it would've been like.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Robert

A redone version of a character from the last version of this story.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 7: Robert

Tali looked over some of the new omni-tool models on the kiosk at the store. The Shepard family had some vacation time left before they needed to return home. Shepard and Orah went to catch a vid but Tali felt like doing a little shopping. She found a model that she wanted and paid for it along with a couple of model ships she found that she knew Shepard and Orah would like. Much to her surprise and pleasure, nobody gave her any hassle about being a quarian. It was nice to be in a store and not have all the cashiers watching your every move. She walked out of the store with her bag of items and headed back to the hotel.

"Excuse me," said a young boy as he shoved past her. Tali watched as the boy who couldn't older than seven weave his way through the crowds. Out of curiosity, Tali checked her pocket to find her credit chit missing. She analyzed the crowed again and spotted the boy in the distance. She quickly gave pursuit.

Robert ducked into an alley. He peeked around the corner to see if he was followed. When he was sure he wasn't, he walked further into the alley and took a look at the chit he stole from the quarian. He wasn't exactly sure how much was on it. Come to think of it, he didn't really even know how to use it but he could always ask one of the older duct rats about that.

"Hey there, Robbie," came a voice ahead of him.

Speaking of older kids. . .

"Uh, hey, Mike," said Robert nervously as he watched the tall black haired boy approached him. Mike was a teenager and didn't fit in the ducts anymore. He resorted to bullying food or credits from some of the younger kids, Robert included. Not that they could do anything about it. Mike was tall for his age and pretty strong. There were two other boys with him.

"What's that?" asked Mike pointing at the credit chit.

"Nothing," said Robert putting the chit behind his back.

"Don't play dumb," said Mike as he grabbed Robert's shirt. "You don't even know how to use that do you?"

"I can ask someone," said Robert glaring into Mike's eyes.

"Tell you what," said Mike letting Robert go. "I'll save you the trouble. I can scan it for you. If you split some with me that is."

Robert hesitated. It would save him trouble, but he wasn't sure he could trust Mike. He had heard that he had conned other kids before.

"No. I'll ask someone else," said Robert.

"Don't be stupid," said Mike pushing Robert. "You can give me some or I can take all of it." The two other boys started closing in. Robert started to panic. He didn't want to get beaten up but he didn't want to give up the credit chit. He decided to try and make break for it. He turned to run but was grabbed by Mike's lackeys who held him down.

"Let me go!" said Robert as he tried to struggle from the boys grasp. Mike stood over him and punched him in the eye.

"I tried to be nice," he said. He punched him in the nose causing it to bleed. "But I guess you like doing things the hard way." He lifted his hand again.

"Ow!" shouted one of the boys holding Robert. The two boys turned around to see a pink combat drone proceed to shock them. They ran off dropping Robert to the ground. The drone proceeded to focus on Mike.

"Hey! Ow!" shouted Mike as he ran off. The pink drone faced Robert next but didn't shock him.

"Good girl, Chiktikka," came a voice from behind. Robert turned around and saw the quarian from before. He tried to run off but the drone stood in his way. "Wait," said the quarian gently. She knelt down in front of him. "My name's Tali. Did they hurt you badly?"

"No, I'm fine," Robert lied. His eye and nose both hurt like crazy. Mike knew how to throw a punch.

"You don't look like it," said Tali as she finally got a good look at the young pickpocket. He had light brown hair and emerald colored eyes. She noticed two scars on his face. One that ran over his right eye that sort of reminded her one Shepard used to have and another that ran down the left side of his neck. His eye was black from where he was punched and his nose was bleeding.

"I said I'm fine!" he told her. Tali held his chin with one hand holding his head in place and grabbed a small cloth from a pocket in her suit. She wiped the blood from off his face.

"What's your name?" asked Tali.

"Robert," answered the beaten boy. He wasn't quite sure why he answered. He kept expecting this stranger to turn him in to C-Sec for theft. "Are you going to call C-Sec?"

"Give me back the credit chit and we're even." Robert hesitated for a moment. On the one hand if he kept it he was pretty sure he could get something to eat. On the other, he would be turned into C-Sec. He decided to try and stay out of much trouble as possible and gave her the chit.

"Can I go now?" asked Robert.

"Where do you live?" asked Tali. "Is there a shelter you stay at or something? Do you have a home?"

Robert shook his head. "I don't live anywhere."

"I know there's an orphanage on one of the Wards. Why aren't you there?"

"Nobody wanted me. Everyone adopts the little kids or the ones without ugly scars on their face."

"It has to be safer than living on the streets," said Tali.

"The big kids say the older kids never get adopted. They say it's better to take your chances."

"I think you need to reconsider who you take advice from," said Tali as she stood up and offered him her hand. "Come with me."

"Where are you going to take me?" asked Robert a little afraid.

"Somewhere safe," she told him. She felt pity for the small boy. So young and already facing the world on his own. No child should have to go through that.

Shepard observed the young boy sitting on the couch in his hotel room. Tali sat next to him while Orah sat in the chair. He had called the orphanage earlier to see if they had any records on him. They told him that the bot came from a colony called New Haven, a colony that was started after the Reaper War. Two years ago, however, slavers hit the colony and slaughtered most of the people there, Robert's parents included. Robert had apparently gained his two scars during the attack. He was found later and brought to the Citadel where he sent the next two years at the orphanage. Shepard was told that Robert was always quiet and awkward around people. He also observed as potential parents pass him by on what he knew was because of his scars. Recently, Robert ran away from the orphanage and took to living on the streets as a duct rat.

Shepard couldn't help but think about Mindoir. He remembered how he was after his family and friends all died. He understood the loss and the desire to just want to have his family back. Shepard approached Robert and sat next to him on the couch. "I called the orphanage," he told him.

"Are you going to send me back there?" asked Robert.

"We didn't get to that," said Shepard. "I was told about New Haven though." Robert hung his head at the sound of his old home.

"Nobody understood what it was like," said Robert.

"Would you believe me if I told you I did?" asked Shepard. Robert looked at him and raised a brow.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I lost my family when I was sixteen. Everything gone in an instant. I understand what you're going through." Robert nodded in understanding.

"Were you sad?"

"For a long time, yes. I would have given anything to have a family again. Something to just make the pain go away."

"Did it go away?"

"Eventually, it did. I found a new family."

"Do you think I'll ever find a new family?" asked Robert, his emerald eyes staring at Shepard's blue ones.

"One can hope," said Shepard. He knew well that wasn't the answer Robert wanted to hear, but he didn't know quite what to say to a question like that. Robert just nodded and looked away.

Shepard lay awake on the bed. He was unable to get to sleep. He kept thinking about the young boy sleeping on the couch in the living area of the hotel room. They were planning on bringing Robert back to the orphanage tomorrow but something about doing that didn't feel right. He shifted a bit as he tried to get comfortable.

"Can't sleep?" asked Tali as she rolled over on her side. Shepard looked at her.

"No. You?"

"Not really. You thinking about Robert too?" she asked.

"I can't help but think we could do more for him," he told her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I think you know well what I have in mind."

"Do you think he would agree?"

"He's a seven year old kid living on the streets of the Citadel. I think he would take the chance to have a warm roof over his head. And we have talked about adopting another kid."

"Do you think we're the right family for him?"

"Both of us know what it's like to lose our family. Both of us have felt that loss. I know what it's like to have your home burned to the ground all in one moment. I think we could help him better than most."

"Perhaps. Should we ask him then?"

"In the morning."

The next day came by rather quickly. Tali and Shepard out out of bed and went into the living room. Robert was already awake and just sitting on the couch.

"You're up early," said Tali. Robert just shrugged.

"I always wake up early," said Robert. "Don't really know why."

"It's fine," said Shepard. "In fact we wanted to ask you something."

A few days later, the Shepards were back on Rannoch with a new edition to their family. As Shepard drove the skycar home, he took a quick glance in the rearview mirror at his new son. Robert stared out the window of the vehicle taking in the view of the planet that would be his home now.

"So this is where quarians come from?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Tali. "My people started to resettle it about ten years ago."

"Did you leave the planet or something?" asked Robert confused when he heard _re_settle.

"Sort of. It's a long story."

"It's nice," complimented the young boy.

"Our house is by this creek," Orah started to explain. "There's this cave nearby that's really deep."

"Really?" asked Robert, looking at his new sister. "Can we look around in it?"

"Not without Tali or me," answered Shepard. "I don't want either of you getting lost in there."

"I've gone in there a couple of times by myself," Orah whispered into Robert's ear. "I found this underground waterfall."

"Cool," Robert whispered back. He had a wide grin on his face. "Can you swim in it?"

"I don't know," Orah shrugged. "Never tried. Didn't want Mom or Dad asking why I was all wet. I got grounded for two weeks last time they found out I went in the cave by myself."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Tali asked looking over her shoulder at the two of them.

"Nothing," Orah answered casually. She bent over to whisper in her brother's ear again, "It'll be our secret place, okay?" Robert nodded slightly and winked. Orah looked at him confused. "Why did you close your eye?"

"It's a wink," Robert answered. "It means I understood what you asked me."

"Oh, okay," said Orah. She gave him a wink as well. The two started snickering.

"You two okay back there?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, Daddy, we're fine," replied Orah. She and Robert talked quietly for the rest of the ride as Orah told him about all the other spots they could explore later.

The skycar parked in front of the Shepard house and the small family climbed out. Robert stood and stared examining it. It was a two story house. He noticed the river Orah mentioned. He examined the surrounding area to see if he could spot the cave entrance but couldn't see it. He decided to ask Orah later. He looked behind him at the vast desert taking in all the sights. The planet reminded him of pictures of the Grand Canyon that was on Earth. He could see large rock formations out in the distance.

"Taking in the view?" asked Tali putting a hand on his right shoulder.

"Do I really get to live here?" asked Robert. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten a new home and family so quickly. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Yeah, you do," said Shepard kneeling down next to him. "Welcome to your new home, son."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Secret Place

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 8: Secret Place

Robert was awake before anyone else. He couldn't really get used to sleeping in. Back on the Citadel, you had to get up early to try and steal what you could before too many people were out and about or before you got caught by C-Sec. Now he didn't have to worry about that anymore. It was an odd feeling to get used to. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. He headed out of his room and to his sister's room.

"Orah," he whispered as he opened the door. He saw the figure of his sister sleeping under the covers on her bed. He approached her and brought his face close to hers. "Orah," he said a little louder. Orah shifted a bit and slightly opened her eyes a little and saw how close her brother's face was. She quickly bolted upright in her bed.

"Geez, Robert!" she scolded. "A little space, please?"

"Sorry," he said pulling away.

"What do you want? Don't you know what time it is?" she asked.

"Um. . .7:00?"

"Why are you up so early?" Robert just shrugged. Orah rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if we could go to that secret place you told me about when I first came here. You never did take me to see it."

"Right now?" asked Orah. Robert smiled and nodded his head. Orah sighed and plopped back down on her bed. "Why so early?"

"You said it was best to do it while Mom and Dad were still asleep," answered Robert. Orah sighed again. She looked at her brother who was giving her what her dad called 'puppy dog' eyes. Orah wanted to say no and go back to sleep, but she didn't want to upset her brother; especially when he was looking so innocent, but she was tired and she wanted to sleep. She also didn't want to get in trouble with her parents for going out without her permission. And yes, it would be _her_ fault. It was easier being an only child. She felt her will weakening as she looked at her brother's pleading emerald eyes.

"Oh. . .fine," she said

"Cool, c'mon!" said Robert loudly as he started to pull on her arm.

"Shh!" Orah put a hand over her brother's mouth. "Be quiet!" she whispered. "Don't wake up Mom and Dad. Go grab something to eat and let me get dressed." Robert nodded and headed out of the room. Orah got out of bed and put on her envirosuit which looked similar to Tali's except the material on Orah's was dark blue and her suit lacked any of the usual hardware that came with most envirosuits. She headed downstairs into the kitchen and found Robert munching down on a granola bar. He tossed her a nutrient bar as she walked in.

"You like the red one, right?" he asked. Orah nodded and took a bite out of the nutrient bar. She was surprised Robert knew what her favorite flavor was. She never mentioned it to him.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"You always eat the red ones," he answered.

"I do, don't I? Thanks," she said taking another bite. The two quickly finished their breakfasts and headed outside. Orah led Robert to the cave entrance which was hidden off behind some big bushes. They could see their house back off in the distance. The cave entrance was big enough to let the two children walk in just find but Shepard always had to duck when he entered it. The cave itself was rather large. Orah felt Robert's hand grab her arm. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's really dark in here," he answered. "I can't see."

"Hold on a second," said Orah as she brought up her omni-tool and activated the flashlight setting. She followed the familiar path that led her to her, well, her and Robert's, secret place. Robert followed close behind still holding his sister's arm. Orah found it a bit irritating but thought it was nice that her brother trusted her. She stopped when they reached their secret place and let Robert get a good look.

The secret place was a large room like area. There was a natural pool that took up most of the room. A small waterfall poured into the pool and there was a small creek leading out of the pool. A small amount of sunlight shined through the roof of the building.

"Cool," said Robert almost whispering. He walked over to the side of the pool and sat down. "How deep is it?"

"I don't know," said Orah as she sat next to him. Robert sat there quietly for a moment then started to take off his socks and shoes. "What are you doing?" asked Orah. Robert didn't answer as he pulled off his shirt and got into the water. It was already up to his waist when he entered in. "Robert!"

"Calm down. I know how to swim," he told her.

"What about your clothes? Won't Mom and Dad wonder why you're all wet?"

"We can stay outside until they dry."

"How long does it take for jeans to dry?"

"I dunno," he said shrugging.

"Great," muttered Orah. Robert swam to the middle of the pool. Orah noticed he was sort of flailing around a bit. "You sure you can swim?"

"I can stay above water," he said trying to assure her. It didn't work.

"Just don't drown okay," she told him. Robert gave a quick smirk before suddenly 'sinking' underneath the water. He let his hand slowly sink in after him for added effect.

"Robert?!" cried Orah taking the bait. There was no response for a few seconds. Orah started to panic. She didn't know how she was going to explain how she let her little brother drown on her watch. "Robert?!" she cried again. Immediately Robert surfaced in front of her a spit a mouthful of water in her face. He started to laugh at his little prank. Orah grabbed the top of his head and dunked him under the water and held him there for three seconds before letting him come up.

"Hey!" he said angrily.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she shouted at him. Robert reeled back a bit as he took in the angry and worried look on his sister's face.

"It was just a joke," he said.

"It was a stupid joke!" she scolded. "What if you did drown? I can't swim. I couldn't help you."

"I was just. . .I'm sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just get out of the water before you do something else stupid," she told him. Robert got out of the water and put his shirt, socks, and shoes back on. It was quiet for what felt like an eternity. "So are we going back?"

"Not until you dry off a bit. Go sit in the sunlight maybe that will help." Robert did what he was told and sat in the small patch of sunlight in the room. It was quiet again. Then a thought struck Robert. "You think Mom and Dad are wondering where we are yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," answered the last voice they wanted to hear. They looked over to see Shepard step into the room with a flashlight shining towards them. They could tell he was upset.

"Uh. . .hi Daddy," said Orah sheepishly.

"You two are in so much trouble," said Shepard clearly not in a joking mood. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Orah sat on her bed. She and Robert were now grounded for the rest of the weekend. No vids, no video games, no comics for Robert, and no tinkering with old gadgets for Orah. But that wasn't what bugged her. She was more irritated with the lecture her parents gave her about being more responsible and a better example to her younger brother. Robert. The little human had bugged her so much in the four months since he joined the family. Constantly annoying her and getting her in trouble. Sometimes she really missed being an only child.

There was a knock at her door. "Orah?" came Robert's voice as he poked his head in.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Can I talk to you?"

A part of her told her to tell him to get lost. That he was a nuisance and she didn't want to talk to him ever again. The other part told her to hear him out. "Fine." Robert smiled a bit and entered the room. He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You always get me in trouble," she told him not even trying to hide her irritation.

"I don't mean to," he told her. "Honest."

"Well you're really good at it."

"Yeah." He hung his head. It was dead silent for a moment. Orah felt a little bad for being so rude to him. She knew he really didn't mean to get her in trouble. He was just too curious for his own good at times. Shepard told her she used to be like that. "Do you hate me?" asked Robert suddenly.

"What?" asked Orah. She was caught off guard by the question.

"Do you wish Mom never found me? That I was still on the Citadel?" Orah felt terrible now. She remembered how awkward Robert was around the family at first. He often felt out of place and wondered if he belonged. Orah mentally slapped herself for missing being an only child.

"No, Robert," she said as she pulled him into a side hug. "I'd never wish that. If I ever had to choose between being an only child again or having you as a brother, I would always pick you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have made you take me to the cave. I just wanted to spend a little time with you."

"You did?"

Robert nodded. "We haven't really done anything with just the two if us since I got here. I've never had a brother or sister before. I thought it would be fun to hang out with my big sister." Orah smiled and hugged her brother. He was too sweet sometimes.

"Well, were both stuck here for the weekend. What do want to do?"

Robert thought for a moment. "Ever play checkers?"


	10. Time Off

Sorry this took so long. I won't make excuses and just promise to try and be better about posting. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 9: Time Off

Tali got up at her usual hour of 6:30. She was about to get dressed and ready for work when she realized that she didn't have to today. The other admirals had graciously decided to let her have a few days off as a small token of appreciation for everything she had done. Tali gave a sigh of relief as she lay back down. Unfortunately, she was already awake and could never just go right back to sleep after she had woken up. She decided to go down stairs and get something to eat. She thought about getting dressed but decided her simple night clothes of a pair of shorts and one of Shepard's t-shirts would be fine for now. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Robert there still in his pajamas as well and eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up when he heard Tali enter the room.

"Morning, Mom," Robert greeted. He sounded like he was already wide awake.

"Morning, honey," Tali greeted back. She went to the small pantry behind where Robert was sitting. She opened it up and searched it for some quarian friendly food. She found a box of cereal she could eat and grabbed it. She closed the pantry and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher on the opposite side of the kitchen. Finally, she grabbed a carton of quarian friendly milk before sitting across from her son. "You know you don't have to get up this early every morning right?" she asked Robert as she poured the cereal into her bowl.

"I don't mind," answered Robert. "I like eating breakfast with you. It's the only time I get to see you before you have to go to work." Tali felt regret at Robert's words. She really didn't have as much time with her children as she would have liked. She spent much of her time at work with the other admirals and she usually didn't get home until it was close to the kids' bedtime. She had considered retirement before but she always argued that what she was doing was for the good of her family. She froze, eyes widening, as she realized she was using the same excuse as her father. "Something wrong, Mom?" asked Robert when he noticed her not eating.

"Hm? What? Oh, nothing," said Tali. She poured the milk into her cereal and started eating.

"So when are you getting home tonight?" asked Robert. Tali quickly swallowed her food before answering. Everyone always seemed to ask her things while she was trying to eat.

"Actually, I have a few days off," answered Tali.

"Really?" asked Robert with a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes."

"Cool," said Robert excitedly. He then stopped for a moment then frowned. "Orah and I still have school though."

"I'll see you two after school and I have the weekend off too so maybe we could do something as a family."

"Okay," said Robert. He went back to eating his cereal. Tali smiled at the idea of being able to spend time with her family.

"Morning," came a voice from behind Tali. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shepard and Orah enter the kitchen. Shepard was already wide awake and dressed, a habit broken into him while in the Alliance, but Orah still looked like she was half asleep.

"Good morning," said Tali. She looked directly at Orah and smiled. "Morning sleepyhead." Orah just mumbled something which Tali assumed was a 'Hello.' Shepad and Orah both got something to eat and sat at the table across from each other.

"Mom said she has some time off," said Robert.

"She does?" asked Orah waking up a little.

"Yep," answered Shepard.

"Can we stay home with you and Mom today, Dad?" asked Robert. Orah looked up from her bowl at her dad to see what he would answer.

"Sorry, bud, but you two still have to go to school," answered Shepard. The kids groaned in protest.

"Oh, come one, Nick," said Tali. "They can stay home for one day at least can't they?"

"No, they still have go to school," said Shepard firmly. Robert just went back to his bowl and Orah mumbled something under her breath. Tali wondered why Shepard was being so adamant that the kids go to school today. It wasn't often that she got time off.

The kids finished their breakfast and got ready for school. Tali got dressed and offered to drive them there instead of waiting on the bus. The kids happily agreed and rushed out to the car. Neither said goodbye to Shepard, both still upset he wouldn't let them stay home. Just before Tali walked out the door, Shepard grabbed her and turned her so she was facing him. He had a smile on his face.

"Try not to take too long to get back Mrs. Shepard," he said mischievously.

"Alright," said Tali not quite understanding what Shepard was getting at. "I don't get why you didn't just let them stay home. I could have called the school and-"

"I know, I know," Shepard interrupted. "I'm all for doing that tomorrow, but today." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Today, I was hoping I would get you to myself."

"Oh," said Tali, finally catching on. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what exactly do you have in mind for us today?"

"Oh a little of this," he brought his lips closer to hers and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, "a little of that."

"I see. Well in that case, I think it would be best for the kids to go to school today." Shepard chuckled. They heard the horn to the skycar beep.

"C'mon, Mom! We're gonna be late!" shouted Orah from outside. Tali quickly put her mask on.

"I should get going," said Tali.

"Alright," said Shepard. The two unwillingly let each go from their embrace. Tali opened the door and looked over her shoulder before she went out.

"See you later," she said with a subtle hint of flirtation. Shepard smiled.

"See ya." Tali went to the skycar. Both children were already in their seats, Orah sat in the passenger's seat, while Robert begrudgingly sat in the middle backseat.

"When can I sit up front?" asked Robert.

"When you get your own car," teased Orah.

"I'll let you sit up front when I come to pick you up," said Tali as she got in the driver's seat.

"Awesome!" cheered Robert.

"Dad says he's too small to sit up front," said Orah.

"I am not!" protested Robert.

"You don't exactly reach height regulations yet either, Orah," said Tali. She started the car and headed off towards the school.

"Dad says I'm close enough," said Orah defensively.

"I think it will be okay to let Robert sit up front for once," said Tali.

"Dad says it dangerous to let someone too short to sit up front," explained Orah.

"Perhaps when he's driving," joked Tali.

"What do you mean?" asked Robert poking his head between the seats.

"Has he ever told you about his misadventures in the Mako?" asked Tali.

"The what?" both kids asked in unison.

"Apparently not. I can see why though. We used to tease him about it all the time on the _Normandy_."

"How did he drive it?" asked Orah. Tali laughed.

"Not like any sane person would. There was this one time. . ."

"He tried to drive at a ninety degree angle up a mountain?" asked Orah.

"While a Thresher Maw was attacking us," added Tali.

"Dad fought a Thresher Maw with a tank?" asked Robert.

"That was nothing," said Tali. "He once fought one on foot."

"What?!" asked both kids in unison.

"Ask him later. We're here." Tali parked in front of the school.

"Bye, Mom," said Robert as he grabbed backpack and got out of the car. Orah hesitated to leave, however.

"Something wrong, Orah?" asked Tali.

"I wish Dad would have let us stay home today," said Orah. "This is the first time I know of where you got some time off."

"It's not like this is my only day off," said Tali.

"I know, but you're at work so much. I don't get to see you as much as I used to." Tali was thankful Orah couldn't see her face past the mask. She couldn't help but feel guilty at her absence in her children's life. She remembered the promise she made Orah when they first adopted her about being there for her. She felt like she wasn't keeping that promise. Tali put her hand on Orah's shoulder.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. I really am," said Tali.

"No, you shouldn't be. I know you have a lot of important things to-"

"No one is more important to me than my family," interrupted Tali. Orah smiled when her mother said that. "I'll tell you what. This week I'll take you into the city. Just the two of us. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" said Orah excitedly.

"Good. Now you should get to class before you're late, okay?"

"Okay," said Orah. She kissed the top of Tali's helmet before grabbing her backpack and getting out of the car. "Bye, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too," said Tali. She waited until both of her kids were inside the school before heading home.

Shepard sat at the terminal in his room sorting through emails. There was one in particular from the Council. He opened it just to make sure it was nothing important and quickly erased it when he found it was just another request from the Council to rejoin the Spectres full time. He wondered how many times someone had to say no before the Council could take a hint. He considered threatening to leave altogether but a part of him still enjoyed the thrill and adventure that a Spectre position could offer even if it was only occasional work. He wasn't so anxious for adventure that he would leave his family for weeks or even months on end, but occasional work was never bad. He continued to read through his mail when he felt two three-fingered hands start massaging his shoulders. He leaned back in his chair and looked up to see Tali's unmasked face smiling over him.

"Hey," greeted Shepard.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"Kids get to school okay?" he asked.

"Of course. _I _was driving."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shepard.

"Oh, nothing," said Tali.

"My driving's gotten better you know," said Shepard.

"So? A blind pyjak could drive a skycar," teased Tali.

"What brought this up anyway?" asked Shepard.

"I was just telling the kids about your, oh, what's the word? _Unique_ handling of the Mako."

"Ugh," Shepard grunted as he sat back up and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Tali giggled as she pulled him back in his seat.

"So what did you have planned for us today? Or are we just going to wing it?" asked Tali.

"I've got plans," said Shepard. He checked the time on his omni-tool. "Not quite ready yet," he said.

"What's not quite ready yet?" asked Tali.

"You'll see. Hey remember that time you and I watched some old Earth vids?"

"Yes. Is that all you have planned?" asked Tali a bit disappointed.

"No, but it's something to start with. C'mon I found my old _Star Wars_ films." He stood up, took Tali's hand, and led her out of the room.

"Is that the one with the little green Yoga?"

"Yoda," chuckled Shepard.

The two spent the next couple of hours watching vids. Shepard would check his watch every now and then and always comment how it wasn't time yet. It drove Tali crazy every time he brought it up and refused to tell her what he meant. The two were at the beginning of _Return of the Jedi_, when Shepard checked his omni-tool again and then turned off the vid terminal.

"Why did you turn it off?" asked Tali.

"It's time," said Shepard with a smile. He got up and slipped his shoes on.

"Time for what?" asked Tali.

"How long do you think you can go outside without your mask before you get sick?" asked Shepard.

"Um, a couple of hours maybe," said Tali. "Why?"

"Sounds like enough time," said Sheprd. "C'mon put your shoes on. Don't worry about the helmet, you shouldn't need it." Tali wanted ask what Shepard was planning but decided to just do what he said and figure it out for herself. She got her suit on save for her helmet and took a couple of meds that would boost her immune system further for a while. Shepard then led her out to the skycar and headed off to a destination he refused to tell her. The two finally reached their destination: a small cliff overlooking a canyon. But there was something familiar about it.

"This is where you fought the Reaper," said Tali. Shepard nodded in response. He then pointed to an area on the cliff. Tali looked to where he pointed and saw a crimson red cloth sheet on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle of it. "What's going on, Nick?" asked Tali.

"I had a couple of geth friends of mine help me. I can't cook to save my life, but apparently geth are quite good at it. I bought some human and quarian cuisine and had the geth help me prepare it. Imported some wine too.

"What's the occasion?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled and took her hands in his.

"Us," he simply said. The two sat down on the sheet and pulled their meals out of the basket. Two plates and two sets of forks and knives were inside it. Tali's meal was the turian equivalent of steak on Earth and Shepard had catfish. Both meals were the couple's favorites and ones they did not get too often. The wine was the best both Earth and Palaven had to offer. They sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Each other's company was all that was truly needed. When they were done, they put the plates and utensils back in the basket and sat next to each other, hand in hand, looking out over the canyon. It was mostly mountains and valleys with a few bushes dotting the landscape. Simple, but Tali always found beauty in simplicity. She leaned her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"Did you ever think we would be able to settle down?" asked Tali. "That there would be a time where the fate of the galaxy wasn't looming over us?"

"I hoped I would," said Shepard. "Would have hated to die without ever having had a life with you." Tali frowned.

"I wish I had more time to have that life with you," she said regretfully. "I hate not being home as much as I could be."

"You're there when we need you," said Shepard.

"I'm there when you're gone and I have no one else to look after the kids," said Tali. "That's what my father did and that's what I promised I would never be like. I'm considering stepping down as an admiral."

"Tali. . ."

"No, hear me out. I never wanted the position in the first place. I was only there out of necessity. That necessity has long passed and now I'm only there because I would feel like I would be letting my people down if I left. But, now I realize I would rather step down and disappoint my people, then stay on and have my family be distant from me."

"You're a lot better than your father about spending time with your family," said Shepard.

"My father used to be alright about spending time with me and my mother too, but that stopped eventually. I don't want to get to where I'm just pretending I have a happy home life when I don't. I want to step down."

"Alright," said Shepard. "If you want to do this then I'm behind you."

"Thank you," said Tali. She kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder again. The two went back to looking over the canyon. A small part of her rebuked her for wanting to step down but she quickly pushed it away. She wanted to be there for her family more, and she was going to make that happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Quality Time

Sorry this is taking so long. I got back in school and work so that's taking a good chunk of time. I'm going to aim at releasing my ongoing fanfics on a monthly basis. I am really sorry this took so long and I really do appreciate how patient you all are. And special thanks to TW6464 for making sure I don't forget about this story completely.

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 10: Quality Time

Orah looked out the window of the skycar as her mother flew over Rayya City. Buildings of many shapes and sizes made up the city. Orah tried to see down at the ground below to get a good look at the people going about their lives. Rayya City was the busiest place on Rannoch. It was also the only city on the planet where you were likely to see a race other than quarians. Various species would sometimes come to Rannoch to conduct business of some sort and it was almost always done in Rayya City. A few non-quarian species even lived in the city but that was rare. But this isn't what interested Orah. She was more interested in the fact that today was the day that she and her mother got to spend the whole day together.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Tali. Orah leaned back in the passenger's seat and looked at her mother.

"Um. . .Go to a tech shop! I hear they have really good ones here." Tali chuckled. That was her girl. Quarians in general had an interest in tech, but Orah was fascinated by it. She was also a natural with engines like her mother. Whenever the skycar needed tuning up or fixing, Orah was always out there with either her father or Tali, helping.

"Alright," said Tali. "Anything you hope to find?"

"I don't know. Just want to look around."

"Okay then. To a tech shop."

Shepard and Robert sat across from each other at the kitchen table. With Tali and Orah gone, it was just the two of them in the house. Shepard didn't really know what to do. He never really had a day alone with his son. Robert seemed unsure of what to do as well. He just sat there eating his cereal.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Shepard. Robert jumped a bit at the sudden noise but quickly regained his composure.

"I don't know," said Robert. "What do you want to do?"

"Not sure," said Shepard.

"What do you usually do when you're home by yourself?" asked Robert. Shepard shrugged.

"Whatever I feel like doing I guess."

"Don't you have a job?"

"No," said Shepard. "Haven't had one in years."

"Why?"

"Didn't need one. I've got enough royalties from vids and such about my role in the Reaper War to live like a king."

"Mom told me some about the Reaper War. She didn't really go many details though."

"It's not a pleasant story," said Shepard bluntly. Robert just nodded. There a few more moments of awkward silence. "Hey, I actually have a few model ships I never actually put together. You want to work on them with me?"

"Okay," said Robert.

Tali watched as Orah fawned over all of the gadgets and devices in the tech shop. She was particularly interested in the omni-tools. Orah had wanted one for a while now but Tali and Shepard had always waited on giving her telling her it was meant to be a tool rather than a toy. However, Tali knew how responsible Orah was. She was always careful with whatever tools she borrowed and treated them as her own. Tali also knew how well Orah had been doing in school and how well she had been keeping Robert out of trouble.

_Well, why not?_ Tali thought to herself as she approached her daughter. "Hey, Orah."

"Yes?" asked Orah as she turned her attention to her mother.

"I was just thinking. Would you like to get that omni-tool model you're looking at?"

"Really?" asked Orah excitedly.

"Sure, I think you're ready for one."

Orah gasped in excitement. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "You think Daddy will be okay with it?" she asked.

"I don't think he'll mind," she assured. "So you want to get it?"

"Yes!" confirmed Orah.

"Nice and easy, bud," said Shepard as Robert carefully applied paint to the wing of one of Shepard's ships. When he was done he looked at his work then at Shepard.

"Did I do it right?" Shepard inspected the wing that was painted. Robert was quite careful not to make a mess. The wing itself looked pretty good. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Looks great, son," said Shepard approvingly. Robert smiled at the compliment. Suddenly his stomach growled. "You hungry?" asked Shepard. Robert nodded. "Well go wash your hands and I'll see if we have anything to make sandwiches with. Robert looked at his hands and noticed he had gotten a little paint on them. He went inside to go wash them off while Shepard went to the kitchen. Shepard looked in the fridge and began pulling out various ingredients for sandwiches. "Hey, Robert, what do want on your sandwich?"

No answer.

"Robert?"

Still no answer.

"If you don't answer you don't get a sandwich," warned Shepard thinking he would get a response to that.

Surprisingly, still no answer. Shepard just shrugged and mad himself a sandwich. He put the food back in the fridge and went out into the living room. He turned on the vid terminal as he sat on the couch and started eating. Suddenly, he felt and arm wrap around his neck in a headlock.

"Gotcha!" declared Robert from behind the couch. Shepard just smiled as he set his sandwich on the coffee table.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked casually.

"I wanted to see if I could sneak up on you," explained Robert. "I got you, didn't I?" Shepard just chuckled.

"Silly boy," he said. Suddenly, he pulled himself free of Robert's grip, grabbed him, pulled him over the back of the couch, and pinned him down. "It is I who has you." Robert looked dumbfounded.

"How'd you do that?" said Robert as he tried to struggle free.

"I was a soldier remember. I can get out of a cheap headlock." He let Robert go so he could sit up on the couch. It was quiet for a moment until suddenly Robert grabbed his dad again this time holding on tighter. "You just won't give up will you?" asked Shepard. Robert just laughed in response. Shepard grinned evilly as he laid in his back pinning Robert between the couch and himself.

"Ooof!" grunted Robert. "Dad get off!"

"I dunno, you make a good pillow," said Shepard not relenting.

"Daaad!" whined Robert.

"Say Uncle," said Shepard.

"What?"

"Say Uncle and I'll get off."

"Okay, Uncle, Uncle!" Shepard smiled as he got up and let his son go. "I'll get you someday," he declared.

"Guess I'll have to be on my guard," said Shepard.

Tali and Orah had found a restaurant to grab lunch. However, as they ate, Orah seemed much more fascinated with her new omni-tool then with her food. Tali just smiled.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked aTali as she pointed to Orah's sandwich.

"Hm? Oh," said Orah. She took a quick bite then went back to her omni-tool. Tali chuckled lightly as she remembered how fascinated she was with her first omni-tool. Finally, she turned it off and went back to eating. "So, Mom," said Orah as she took a bite of her sandwich, "what are you going to do now that you're not an admiral anymore?"

Tali shrugged and took a sip of her drink through the mouth slot in her mask. "I'm not sure. I was thinking about opening up a repair shop."

"Really?" asked Orah.

"Yeah. I miss working on machines. It's just an idea though. I'm not sure if I could make it work."

"I think you ought to do it," said Orah.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could be your assistant." Tali chuckled at that.

"I'll think about it." Orah nodded as she finished her lunch. "So was there anything else you wanted to do?" Orah thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Then we should probably get home to make sure your father and brother haven't destroyed the house." Orah laughed and nodded in agreement.

Robert and Orah sat on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table. The two watched some old Earth vids Shepard had stored up in his room.

"You know I just realized something," said Shepard suddenly.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Robert looking over at his dad.

"Yeah. I just realized that it was a year ago today when your mother and I adopted you."

"Really? It's been a year?"

"Yep. Time sure goes by fast." Robert just nodded in agreement. Shepard smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm really glad you decided to join our family then. I don't think I could ask for a better son." Robert smiled.

"I'm glad Mom found me. You guys and Orah have been the family I used to dream of having and more."

The two were interrupted by the front door opening and Orah rushing into the living room.

"Daddy, look!" said Orah showing off her omni-tool.

"Oh, cool!" said Robert immediately distracted.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Shepard.

"I paid for it," said Tali as she entered the room. "I thought she was ready for one."

"Can I get one?" asked Robert.

"You'll blow something up if you get one," said Orah.

"Will not!"

"Don't start you two," warned Shepard. The two quickly stopped arguing.

"Can you two go upstairs while I talk to your dad?" asked Tali.

"Okay," said the kids in unison. Orah went upstairs but Robert stayed behind. He gave Tali a quick hug.

"Just want to say thanks for the past year," he told her. Tali smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you as well," Robert smiled and headed upstairs. Tali sighed as she sat next to Shepard and removed her mask. "I can't believe it's been a year."

"That's just for Robert," said Shepard. "It's been at least ten years with Orah." Tali just nodded.

"You ever get the feeling their growing up too fast?" asked Tali.

"Sometimes, but they can't stay kids forever right?" Tali shrugged. "I try not to think about. I prefer to just enjoy the time while it lasts."

"I guess," said Tali. Upstairs the two heard shouts as the kids began arguing again.

"But then again," said Shepard, "sometimes I don't think they're growing fast enough." Tali laughed in agreement.

* * *

If any of you are Fullmetal Alchemist fans, I've started a fanfic that takes place after the Brotherhood anime. Feel free to check it out and leave a review.


	12. Three Years Later

Sorry this took so long. I'll try and be better about not having these stupidly long hiatuses. Hope you enjoy. (Chapter now edited)

* * *

Mass Effect: Peace at Last

Chapter 11: Three Years Later

Orah sighed as she listened to her teacher ramble on about the political policies of the Migrant Fleet and how they applied to present day quarian policics on Rannoch. She would have groaned and banged her head on her desk but that would have gotten her in trouble. She hated political science. It either confused or bored her so much it wasn't funny. She looked at the clock on the wall at the front of the classroom. Five more seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One. Aaaand. . .

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG !_

Orah tried not to look like she was dashing out of the classroom as quickly as she could. The fourteen-year-old quarian gave a sigh of relief now that the school week was over. She was about to head home when someone called her up on her omni-tool.

"Hello," said Orah answering the call.

"Orah, it's Mom. Your father and I are busy with an order for a customer and neither of us can go to get Robert. Could you do us a favor and make sure he gets home safely?"

"Yeah, okay," said Orah. She hung up and groaned. She loved her brother but she hated playing escort. All he had to do was get on the bus. How hard could that be? She walked over to his school which, luckily, wasn't that far from where she went to school at all. When she arrived, she saw a group of three quarian boys beating up on someone. Their prey was putting up an admirable fight but honestly, didn't really stand a chance. As Orah approached, she realized the person being beaten up was her brother. She quickly ran up and started pulling the boys away from Robert.

"Hey, back off!" said one of the boys.

"Leave my brother alone!" demanded Orah.

"Aww, little Robbie needs his big sister to defend him," taunted a second boy.

"I'm not surprised given how bad he fights," said the third. The three laughed making Robert's face go red with embarrassment. He tried to stand up only to be knocked back down by one of the bullies.

"Knock it off," said Orah.

"Or what?" said the first bully. Without a word, Orah punched the boy in the stomach. She would have gone for his face, but unfortunately he was wearing a helmet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said the second bully.

"He asked what I would do," said Orah. "I thought it would be more effective to show him."

"Freak!" said the boy as he threw a fist at her. Orah grabbed it and punched him in the gut as well. She really wished these jerks didn't have helmets so she could give them a proper punch in the nose. Something to remind them of their stupidity. The second boy fell to the ground out of breath. Orah was suddenly very grateful for the hand-to-hand combat lessons her dad insisted on giving her. She looked at the third boy.

"Is it your turn now?" she asked cracking her knuckles. The boys simply squealed in fear and ran away. Orah just laughed and looked at her brother who was just facing the ground. She reached a hand out to him to help him up but he swatted it away. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Robert just stood up and dusted the dirt and grass off himself.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded as he looked around making sure to avoid Orah's gaze. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Busy. They told me to make sure you got home safely," explained Orah.

"I don't need you to babysit me," said Robert still reusing to look at his sister.

"Says the boy who was being beaten up not five minutes ago."

"Shut up!" shouted Robert as he stormed over to the bus. Orah followed close behind as the two of them got on. As Robert made his way to the back of the bus, Orah noticed the other kids looking at him and whispering to each other. Orah wondered what Robert must have done to warrant such attention.

"Nice eye, Shepard," said one a boy as they passed him. Robert sat down in the last row and took the window seat. He just stared out the window refusing to look away.

"What'd that kid mean?" asked Orah. Robert shrugged. "Oh, don't give me that. What happened?"

"Nothing," said Robert annoyed.

"Robbie." Orah heard a kid snickering in the seat in front of them and promptly kicked it making the brat stop.

"Leave me alone," said Robert. Orah sighed and grabbed her brother's shoulder. She forcefully turned him enough so she could grab his chin and make him look at her. His left eye had a nasty bruise over it.

"Ouch. Does it hurt?" asked Orah.

"No, feels great. Kind of a massage really." His sarcasm was rewarded with a light slap to the back of his head.

"I'm trying to help, don't be a jerk." Orah looked at his eye and winced a little. "You should have Mom put some ice or something on that when we get home."

"No, don't tell them!" demanded Robert as he pulled away from his sister.

"What? Why?" asked Orah confused.

"Because they'll try to get involved and it'll be weird."

"So you prefer being beaten up then?" Robert just grunted in reply and looked out the window. "At least tell Dad," said Orah. "He's less likely to overreact." Robert just shrugged and ignored her for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we're home," Orah announced as the two children entered the house. Robert tried to make a break for his room but Orah grabbed his shirt and held him in place.

"Hey, kids," said Shepard emerging from the kitchen with a soda in his hands. Robert quickly averted his gaze. "Something wrong, Robert?" Robert remained silent causing Orah to elbow him in the ribs. He shot her a glare before looking up at his father, revealing his injured eye. Shepard whistled and knelt in front of Robert to examine they eye more closely. "What happened?"

"Nothing," lied Robert.

"So your eye just turned black on its own?" Shepard asked sarcastically. "Haven't heard of a case like that before."

"He got beat up at school," said Orah earning herself another glare from Robert. Shepard's eyes widened as he looked from Orah to Robert.

"Who did it? How long has this been going on?" asked Shepard. Robert sighed as he realized there was no way out of this situation.

"Just a couple of kids. They usually just tease me but today they decided to beat me up."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't show them my homework. They're really stupid." Shepard and Orah cracked a smirk at the comment.

"Orah can you go help your mother out in the garage?" asked Shepard. Orah nodded and headed out to the garage. "Let's go get some ice on that, okay?" he asked looking at Robert. Robert nodded and followed his dad into the kitchen. Shepard grabbed a small plastic bag and filled it with ice. "Put this on your eye," said Shepard as he handed the bag to Robert. "Do I need to talk to your teacher?"

"Please don't, Dad."

"Why not?"

"Because the other kids will tease me even more if I have to get my dad to come in and it would be weird to have Commander Shepard at school. Or worse a former admiral."

"I didn't know my hero status would be such an embarrassment to you."

"It isn't but-"

"I was just messing with you," interrupted Shepard. "If it means that much, I'll lay off but if this keeps up or gets work I _will _step in. Understand?" Robert nodded.

"Robert," called a the one voice from the hallway Robert really didn't want to hear right now. Tali came in and saw Robert holding a bag of ice to his eye. "Keelah, what happened?" asked Tali as she knelt by her son and examined his eye. She began to practically interrogate Robert as she tried to get every detail on what happened. Robert looked at his dad to try and get backup but Shepard merely stepped out of the kitchen leaving his son to his fate. No way was Shepard going to talk Tali down while she was in 'Mom Mode.'

* * *

Three days later, Orah and Robert were waiting outside Robert's school for their parents. The bullies had seemingly lost interest in Robert out of fear of his sister. The two siblings sat on a bench as Orah helped Robert with his math.

"I hate math," grumbled Robert.

"It isn't that bad," said Orah.

"You're a quarian. You learn math before you learn to walk."

"Not true," said Orah feigning offense. "I learned math the same time I learned to walk." Robert chuckled at the joke.

"Hey, Shepards," came a voice from behind them. The two looked back and saw the three bullies from before. Except this time they had each brought their big brother. Orah wondered how in the world it was statistically possible for them to each have a big brother.

"What do you want, Kellin?" Orah asked the one who called them out. She recognized all three of the bigger boys from school. Kellin stepped forward.

"I heard you beat up my little brother and his friends."

"I didn't beat them up, I just made them back off."

"Either way, I think someone needs to apologize."

"You're right," said Orah as she climbed over the back of the bench and stood in front of Kellin. "Tell your brother and his friends to say 'sorry' and we'll be on our way."

"Not what I meant, Shepard," said Kellin as he shoved Orah.

"You should have been more specific then," said Orah.

"Don't play dumb!" shouted Kellin. He pushed her again this time knocking her to the ground.

"Orah!" cried Robert. The young human quickly found himself between Kellin and Orah. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh like you can-" he was cut off by Robert punching him in the gut. Robert quickly found himself being grabbed and held in place by Kellin's two friends.

"Don't you touch him!" demanded Orah as she scrambled to her feet. One of the guys holding Robert backfisted her across the jaw. This was one of the rare moments where Orah kind of wished she had a mask. Kellin stood back up and stood over Robert.

"Stupid twerp," he said as he raised his fist. Orah finally snapped as her body began to glow blue.

"I said," began Orah as she stood up. The two boys holding Robert quickly let him go when they saw her glowing. Orah stood protectively in front of Robert. "Back. . .OFF!" A burst of biotic energy blasted out of Orah knocking down all six of the boys.

"Ah! She's a freak!" cried Kellin as the group got up and ran away. Orah glow died down as she fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Orah, are you okay?" asked Robert as he knelt by her side.

"Y-yeah. Just dandy."

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

The Shepards received no end of trouble for almost a week. Both Orah and Robert were suspended from school and the family was either called or visited by angry parents almost non-stop. Tali closed her omni-tool after the most recent call and groaned loudly.

"This is ridiculous," she said angrily. "It was those boys who provoked her! Orah was only protecting herself. " The kids sat quietly on the couch in the living room while Shepard sat on the recliner deep in thought.

"I'm more concerned about her biotics," said Shepard. "We knew this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"True," admitted Tali. Orah looked between the two of them.

"So what happens now?" asked Orah.

"Jack and Kaidan might be able to get her into Grissom," said Shepard. "I could give them a call."

"You're sending me away?" asked Orah getting panicky.

"No, no," said Tali as she sat next to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder. "We just need to figure out what steps we need to take to make sure you get proper training. The people your dad mentioned can help with that." Shepard stood up and headed out of the room.

"I'll go call them," he said.

* * *

"Okay, stack these three boxes on top of each other," instructed Jack. Orah nodded as she tried to summon her still somewhat latent powers. Jack, Kaidan, and their son Will came to Rannoch as soon as Shepard called them. Jack was now running Orah through some basic exercises to evaluate how strong she was. Shepard stood nearby by while Tali, Robert, Kaidan, and Will watched from the porch. Orah was managing to lift the first box to stack it on one of the others.

"What do you think?" Tali asked Kaidan.

"She seems about average to me," said Kaidan. "That's judging off human standards for biotics. I can't speak for quarians. She could either be ahead of the pack or way behind. Have any of the other quarian biotics demonstrated any powers."

"Two others have I think. I haven't really heard how well they have developed though."

"I might have to talk to Jack about visiting those families then."

"Any thoughts about how we're going to get her trained?"

"Take her to Grissom."

"Any suggestions that don't involve her going off world?"

"Not if you want her to reach her full potential."

"I see," said Tali trying not to sound disappointed. Robert and Will sat quietly as they watched Orah. Robert worried about what his mom and Kaidan were discussing. He didn't want his big sister to leave.

"You alright?" asked Will. Will had met Robert a couple of times before. Robert was fond of Will as he was pretty much the only other human kid he had any interaction with.

"Not really," admitted Robert. "You think Orah is going to have to leave."

"I don't know. Maybe. But is that really such a bad thing?"

"She's my only friend," said Robert. "None of the other kids really talk to me."

"Oh. Well, I can't say really. My parents are better at judging someone's biotic skill than I am." Orah set the last of the boxes on top of each other. It wasn't but it was stable. She wiped away a trickle of sweat and tried not to show how hard she was breating.

"Not bad," said Jack. "Not great but not bad."

"What do suggest?" asked Shepard.

"If the other quarian biotics are anything like her than you're not going to get far if you try to train here. Grissom would be the best chance they have at reaching their potential."

"So I do have to leave then?" asked Orah.

"Not if you don't want to," said Shepard.

"Your dad's right, kid," said Jack. "You could learn a lot more at the academy but only if you're willing to go."

"I see," said Orah.

"We leave in a week," said Kaidan. "Give it some thought and get back to us, okay?"

"Yeah," said Shepard. "Thanks."

* * *

Orah couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. Why did she have to be a biotic? Why her? She didn't want to leave. She liked it on Rannoch. She liked being with her family. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"On the other hand, it'd be a waste not to learn how to use my biotics." She shoved he pillow into her face and groaned loudly. She hated being conflicted. She held the pillow there until she needed to breathe than went back to staring at the ceiling. She remembered the story her dad told her about her biological parents. All the trouble her birth father went through to try and advance the quarian people. The success of his experiments rode on her.

"No pressure, right?" she said to herself.

Still, she didn't want to dishonor her parents' work. They died making sure she lived. Could Orah really just shove it aside to stay in her comfort zone?

"I suppose I could," said Orah aloud. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. "But I won't."

* * *

A few months later Orah found herself getting ready to leave or Grissom. Jack and Kaidan decided it would be best to let her wait until the new school year until she came to the academy. She stood with her family watching some of the other biotic quarians who also decided to go to Grissom board the ship.

"Well, this is it," said Orah turning to her family. Tali immediately hugged her.

"You stay in touch alright? Call whenever you get a chance, okay?"

"I will Mom," said Orah as she hugged Tali. She let her mother go and looked at her father. Shepard had a weak smile on his face.

"No wild parties alright?" Shepard instructed. "And stay away from any suspicious boys." Orah chuckled.

"Well there go my weekend plans," she said. She gave her dad a tight hug. "I'll be careful, Dad."

"I know you will." Shepard let her go so she could approach her brother. Robert just stared at the ground trying to hide his tears.

"You're not even going to look at me?" Orah asked him. Robert forced himself to look her in the eye and quickly wiped away his tears. Orah felt herself starting to cry. "C'mon I won't be gone that long. You don't need to cry." Robert nodded. The two siblings hugged each other for what would be the last time for a while.

"You show them how strong you really are okay?" said Robert. "You be the best biotic ever." Orah smiled.

"If I get stronger so must you. I can't keep protecting you forever."

"I will," said Robert. Orah let him go and headed onto the ship. She looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye. Her family smiled and waved goodbye as well. The ship's door closed and began to take off. Orah took a seat and sighed. She wiped away a tear.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."


	13. A New Start

Okay, so I know I've been taking way too long with these chapters lately. My Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics seem to get more of my attention. However, having over fifty people following my story has made me get my act together. I'm sorry I've been taking so abysmally long with this story recently and I will do my best to remedy that. Please feel free to PM if you think I'm taking too long to update the story. Again, I'm very sorry about the wait. You guys all rock for being so patient and deserve way better than what I've been giving. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: A New Start

Orah stepped off the shuttle after it landed in the Grissom Academy docking bay. She headed into the main facility where she was greeted by Jack and Kaidan.

"Hey you," greeted Jack.

"Hi, Auntie Jack," said Orah as she walked up to them. She looked around at all the students. She got more than a few weird looks.

"Don't worry about them, Orah," said Kaidan. "We have a uniform that was tailored for a quarian. There's one change of clothes with a helmet if you need one."

"I should be fine. Thank you though. So when do classes start?" asked Orah.

"Tomorrow," answered Jack. She handed Orah a plastic card. "Here's your room key. I'll take you there to drop off your stuff."

"Thanks," said Orah. Jack led Orah to her room. She knocked on the door which was answered by a blond human girl.

"Yes?" asked the girl. "Oh, hey, Mrs. Alenko."

"Hey, Tabby," greeted Jack. "This is Orah Shepard. She's the first year student staying in your room with semester."

"Oh, the quarian biotic, right?" asked Tabby. Orah nodded. "Nice to meet you," said Tabby as she stood aside and let Orah enter.

"I'll let you get adjusted," said Jack. She left the two girls alone. Orah looked around the room. On either side was a bunk bed that allowed for two people to use. Each bed had two drawers underneath it. On the wall opposite the door was a large mirror. There were two closets on either side of the mirror.

"The only bed not claimed is this one," said Tabby as she pointed to the lower bunk on the left wall. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's okay," said Orah as she tossed her bag on the bed and sat on it. "Are there other people in the room with us?"

"Yep. Jules and Iris. They're both juniors. I'm a sophomore. One year ahead of you."

"Oh. Are the other girls nice?" asked Orah.

"They'll be nice to Commander Shepard's daughter," said Tabby.

"Oh," said Orah a little disappointed. "What about you?"

"I try to judge people on their own merit." Orah smiled.

"So is 'Tabby' a nickname?" asked Orah. Tabby nodded.

"Yep. My full name is 'Tabitha.' I'm named after my grandma. My dad nicknamed me 'Tabby.'"

"It's a very nice name," complimented Orah. It was Tabby's turn to smile.

"Thank you. Orah's a pretty name too."

"Thanks." Tabby sat next to Orah on the bed.

"So tell me about yourself, Orah."

"Well, I like working with tech. Engines in particular. My parents run an automotive shop out of our house. I like to help them with work on the skycars."

"What about your biotics?"

"They manifested a few months ago. I always knew I had potential but no one was sure if they would ever manifest. I don't really know much about them."

"Well, that's why you're here," said Tabby with a soft smile. "So what's your family like?"

"Mom can be overprotective sometimes but she means well. She's easy to talk to when you have problems and she always knows when you need a hug. My dad is laid back usually but knows when to be serious. He always has good advice and is very patient. Then there's my little brother."

"You have a brother?" asked Tabby.

"Yeah, he doesn't get too much media attention. I was the one who got saddled with that curse. Robert can be pretty shy sometimes. He's stubborn too but he's a sweetheart. Couldn't ask for a better sibling. So what about you, Tabby?"

"My parents are rich folks," said Tabby. "Biotics sort of run in the family. My mom has them. They were uneasy about me coming to school here but they let me make that choice. I have two older sisters who are in college right now."

"So you're the baby of your family?" teased Orah.

"Yeah, I suppose so," chuckled Tabby. "So you want a tour of the school?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

It was quiet. Robert didn't like it. It was weird not having his big sister around. There was no one to play with or pull pranks on. Robert sighed as he sat on the couch.

"Bored, Son?" asked Shepard from the recliner.

"Yeah," he answered. "I miss, Orah."

"I miss her too, bud."

"There's nothing to do without her around."

"So why don't we find something to do?" said Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time," said Shepard, "that I let you see my collection."

"I've already seen your comics," said Robert.

"Not that collection," said Shepard with a smirk.

Tali came home from shopping and put her grocery bags on the table.

"Nick, Robert, would you help put the groceries away?" she called as she took her helmet off. There was no answer. "Hello?" She looked around the house for her two men and found them in the garage. She was quite surprised at what she saw.

"So this is the Eviscerator?" asked Robert.

"Yep," answered Shepard. "Real piece of work that gun. Pulled me out of more than a few tight spots."

"Coooolll," said Robert.

"What's going on here?" asked Tali. Robert and Shepard looked over to see Tali walk up to them.

"We were bored without Orah so dad decided to show me his guns," explained Robert.

"I see," said Tali. "No using these until you're at least thirteen."

"Yes, ma'am." Tali walked over to the weapons rack Shepard brought out and grabbed a Katana shotgun.

"Now this is a good gun," said Tali.

"Maybe for target practice," said Shepard.

"_Or _if you're not a charge happy biotic and just need a reliable gun to compliment your tech powers."

"Who are you calling charge happy?" asked Shepard.

"The guy who rammed headlong into banshees," said Tali.

"You said it was hardcore."

"James said it was hardcore. _I _said it was stupid." Robert silently slipped away while his parents continued their argument. Maybe being bored wasn't always bad.


	14. Of Classes and Roomates

Chapter 13: Of Classes and Roommates

Orah opened her eyes at the sound of Tabby's alarm clock going off. She sat up and stretched. Her hand touched the bunk above her and remembered that she wasn't at home.

"Hey, there!" greeted a girl as she poked her head down. Her long brown hair hung down in a tangled mess. Orah jumped a bit and hit her head.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, sorry about that," said the brown haired girl. She climbed off her bunk as Orah sat up on the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered Orah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Iris," answered the girl. "You're Orah, right?" Orah nodded. "Nice to meet you, Orah. Never met an alien before."

"Alien?"

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, it's okay," said Orah. "I know what you meant."

"I grew up on Earth," explained Iris. "I've never been around aliens much. You're the first one I've met in person."

"Oh. Well, pleasure to meet you, Iris." Suddenly a pillow from the top bunk across the room hit Iris on the back of the head.

"Shut up!" groaned an Asian girl.

"It's time to get up anyway, Jules," said Iris.

"Classes don't start for two hours," whined Jules. Tabby sat up and rubbed her face.

"If I wait any longer you'll end up being late to class," argued Iris. Orah got out of bed and knelt by Tabby's bed.

"They always do this?" asked Orah.

"They're sisters," explained Tabby. "They argue all the time."

"They're sisters?" asked Orah.

"Iris is adopted," said Tabby.

"Oh. So what do we do?" asked Orah.

"Just get ready for the day," answered Tabby. "They'll stop eventually."

* * *

Orah walked into the cafeteria. Classes had gone well so far. Just basic things like history, math, and English. She still had her first biotics class later that afternoon. She was nervous about making a good impression.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Orah looked for the voice and saw Tabby and Iris waving at her. She smiled and walked up to them. She took a seat next to Tabby and ruffled through her lunch bag of quarian friendly food. "So how's your first day been so far?" asked Tabby.

"Alright, I guess. People keep looking at me funny."

"Oh, ignore them," said Iris. "They'll get used to having you around."

"And if they don't, just let me know," said Tabby. "I'll set 'em straight." Orah smiled.

"Thanks, Tabby," said Orah. She looked at Iris. "So where's your sister?"

"She's probably back in the room or somewhere by herself," answered Iris. "She's not much of a people person."

"I see," said Orah.

"Hey, Orah," came a voice from behind the young quarian. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack and Kaidan's son, Will.

"Hey, Will," greeted Orah. "What's up?"

"Just looking for a place to sit. Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind," said Orah.

"Take a seat, Willy," said Iris. Will smiled and took a seat across from Orah.

"So, you're a Freshman this year too, right?" asked Orah.

"Yeah," answered Will. "It's kind of weird actually attending the classes here."

"But you live here don't you?" asked Orah.

"Yeah, but I never went to school here though. They only teach high school level classes."

"So what did you do before then?" asked Tabby.

"I was home schooled. My dad taught me mainly. He didn't like using VI's. However, my mom taught me most of the biotics that I know."

"That's cool," said Tabby. "Your dad's a good teacher. Hey, Orah, didn't you say your brother was being home schooled now?"

"Yeah," answered Orah. "I wonder how he's doing."

* * *

"Alright class," said Jack, "given that this is the first day I want to test your mettle with some sparring." Orah immediately got nervous. She could barely lift a box with her biotics let alone fight someone. "There a problem, Shepard?" asked Jack.

"Huh, what?" asked Orah snapping back to reality. "Oh, n-no ma'am."

"Good," said Jack. "Now partner up." Everyone started picking partners to spar with.

"Hey, Orah," said Will. "Want to spar with me?" asked Will. Orah got even more nervous. Will was easily the best biotic in the class.

"Um, well. . ."

"If you're too scared, than that's okay," said Will.

"What?" asked Orah. "I'm not scared."

"Then why the hesitation?"

"I just know when to pick my battles," said Orah.

"That's just another way of saying you're scared," teased Will.

"Why you little-" growled Orah. "Fine, you're on!"

"So which pair is fighting first?" asked Jack.

"We are!" shouted Will and Orah in unison. Jack raised a brow.

"Okay, then," she said. "Will and Orah are up first. Try not to hurt her, Will." Orah gave a surprised look at Jack. Will and Orah took their place at the center of the gym. Will gave a cocky grin to Orah.

"You ready, Shepard?" he asked. Orah gulped.

"Bring it!" she shouted.

* * *

Orah woke up to a bright light. She tried to sit up but her head ached like crazy. She felt the back of her head and noticed a bump there.

"Oh, you're awake," said someone. Orah looked to her right and saw a woman with black hair walk up to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," said Orah. The nurse chuckled.

"Well, that should be expected," said the nurse. "You were knocked unconscious during a sparring match. I guess you opponent got a bit overzealous."

"Will," I hissed. "I'm gonna kill him. Ow!" Orah rubbed the back of her head. The nurse got up and got a bag of ice.

"Here hold this against your bump," she instructed. I nodded and did as I was instructed. "I'm going to instruct you to go straight to your dorm room and rest for the rest of the day."

"But what about my classes?" asked Orah. "I had three more after gym."

"I've taken the liberty of gathering your assignments from your other classes," said the nurse. "However, I will insist you get a little rest before you do your homework."

"Yes ma'am,"Orah said. "Can I go now?"

"You may," said the nurse with a smile. "Make sure you let me know if you need anything." Orah nodded and went back to my room.

* * *

Orah walked into her room and was met with a pillow flying in her face.

"Hey!" she shouted. Jules looked up from her bunk.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I thought you were my sister." Orah picked up Jules' pillow and tossed it back to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she climbed into her bunk.

"Hit my head during gym," Orah explained. "The nurse wants me to rest up for the rest of the day. What are you doing here?"

"I have a free hour," explained Jules. "Thought I'd get a quick nap."

"Why did you think I was Iris?" asked Orah.

"She has a free hour now too," answered Jules. "I thought she was coming to drag me out of bed to study or something."

"Do you two not get along?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong I love my sister, but sometimes I wish she'd find another person to bug for once."

"Tabby said that she was adopted." Jules nodded.

"Yeah, my parents found her in an adoption agency on the Citadel. We don't know much about her biological family though. We were only three when my parents took her in." Orah smiled.

"My brother and I were adopted too," said Orah.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. My biological parents were killed when I was barely a year old," Orah explained. "My brother was a duct rat when my mom found him."

"So you're the daughter of the great Commander Shepard then?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but could we not advertise that?" asked Orah.

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows," said Jules.

"Yeah but I don't want people being my friend just for that alone you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," said Jules. "You don't have to worry about that with me though. I try to judge people on their own merit." Orah smiled.

"Thanks," said Orah. "So what's your first impression of me?"

"I think you should be smart and take a nap like the doctor wants," said Jules. Orah giggled.

"Right, okay. See you later."

"Sleep well. Hope you feel better." Orah laid down on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"So you're liking it up there then?" asked Robert over Orah's omnti-tool.

"It's only been a week but, yeah, I'd say I'm liking it so far," answered Orah.

"That's good to hear."

"So where are Mom and Dad?"

"Mom's asleep. She had a busy day. Dad's on one of his Spectre missions so who knows where he is."

"Well tell them I said 'Hi' when you see them will you?"

"Yeah, I will."

"So how's life been for you since I left?"

"Mom has me using these holographic homeschooling programs. They're so easy it's insulting."

"Maybe you should get harder ones."

"Mom wants me to finish these first," said Robert sounding annoyed.

"Mom knows best," said Orah. Robert sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I should go. It's getting late here."

"Good night. Love you guys. Miss you."

"We miss you too," said Robert. "Take care." Orah turned off her omni-tool and smiled. She was still homesick but she could get used to life at Grissom.


End file.
